


Mafioso

by Jazzip20



Category: BnHA, Boko no Hero Academia, Dabi - Fandom, Keigo Takami - Fandom, Touya Todoroki - Fandom, hawks - Fandom, mha
Genre: F/M, I love a birdman and a burn victim help, Keigo Takami - Freeform, Mafia AU, My Hero Academia - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Smut, Touya Todoroki - Freeform, boko no hero academia - Freeform, dabi - Freeform, dabi x reader - Freeform, hawks x reader, mafia, mha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 30,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzip20/pseuds/Jazzip20
Summary: This is a mafia au I've had spinning around my head for a while after I saw a mafia Hawks fanart. Enjoy!
Comments: 16
Kudos: 14





	1. Preface

"Paige, I REEEAALLLLY don't want to go to the Diamond tonight... do we have to?" you pleaded with your best friend over FaceTime. You were sitting on your bed freshly out of a shower and doing your routine air dry. 

"Yes, bitch, we do. We ALWAYS go downtown. I just want to see my mom and be able to hear myself think for a bit." She yelled to you. Her mom was a bartender at the Diamond and she knew how much you hated to go. The Diamond was that bar in your town where all of the people 45 and up went to feel young again. You know the one where all of the drunk old men are hitting on anyone young who walks in the door and the drinks are always a bit stronger than they're supposed to be. Your hometown wasn't huge but you knew a lot of the people and would routinely be stopped to chit chat regardless of where you went. You hated it. You ended up at the Diamond essentially every time you planned a night out with your best friend and really hated to deal with the drunk old men. 

You huffed and Paige continued, "Besides, we always end up downtown and then at Taco Bell so don't start."

You got off the phone with your best friend and thought about what you'd wear. Looking into your closet, you thought about the white dress with gold accents and picked it out. It was a short dress on your tall frame but you felt like a goddess in it. It came a bit high above your knees and had gold cuffs on the straps. The neckline plunged between your breasts and with the right bra, it made them look scrumptious. 

"But what shoes?" you thought to yourself. You had a wide assortment of shoe; Boots, heels wedges, flats. You picked a pair of black heels that were embellished with black rhinestones that you were sure weren't the best for a drunken night out but you really wanted to feel sexy and these. Were. It. Walking past your accessories you picked gold bangles, earrings, and a long chain necklace that tied in a knot at your midsection. 

You sat down to do your make up and style your hair. It was long past your shoulders and a blueish black. You decided on barrel curls and plugged in your curling iron. As for makeup, you decided on a simple black wing with false lashes for dramatics. 

"Tonight is going to be a good night" you said yourself in the mirror admiring the finished look. The affirmation bringing on a feeling of confidence you hadn't felt in a while. You put your keys, phone, and wallet into a small purse and headed out the door.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters are listed wonky sorry, I'm new to AO3

The music was loud and the bar was packed. You had endured the Diamond for a couple of hours and now you were glowing with excitement of being, really, anywhere but there. You walked into the crowded bar and past the bouncer that nodded you in with your best friend and few of her friends that she had managed to invite making your group a little bigger. You had been coming to this bar for a while and he seemed to recognize your face and you didn't need to show your ID anymore. 

"Where do you want to sit?" Paige yelled at you gesturing at the dark room. It was dark but there were flashing colored lights going off to the beat of the loud dance music playing. The bar was lit up with white light with bartenders pacing back and forth and was surrounded with bar goers. The dance floor was packed with people sweating, moving and flirting with each other. You looked passed the tables that were roped off for VIP members and hoped to find a table that was empty. There was one you spied and you took off, your gang in tow. You unpacked your group and everyone left you for the bar. You had always been the table saver as your friends were mostly smokers and you weren't. You didn't mind sitting alone with most of their stuff, in fact you liked to people watch or sometimes scroll through your phone while they were gone. 

Paige returned with four drinks in her hands and handed you two of them. She didn't need to ask your drink order, it was the same every time you went out with her; Pineapple juice and Malibu Rum. Another girl, you weren't sure who she was but was friends with Paige, set a tray of shots on the table in front of you. 

"I know you aren't going to drink th-" she pointed toward the tray of shots. "Yes I will!" you cut her off. She looked at you surprised. "What's up with you?" she inquired smiling. It wasn't normal for you to want shots. You actually weren't a big drinker when you went out and found majority of the joy in getting ready but tonight was different. The gang surrounding the table let out squeals of excitement as you all downed your drinks. 

And that's when you noticed the door. A group of men had walked in the bar somewhat earnestly and the only reason you noticed was because the bouncer had escorted them. A man in the middle with fairly large wings at his back had caught your attention, though, as he combed his disheveled golden blonde hair out of his face. You hadn't seen him before and he wasn't like the other boys in the bars you saw; He was different. As they walked briskly past your table, he looked toward your direction. You felt his stare set your skin on fire. He let a small smirk appear on his face and you looked away slyly. They seemed to stop a little ways down from your table at a spot in the wall. You couldn't even tell there was a door there but an opening appeared in the wall and they had all disappeared inside. 

"Did you know there was a door there?" you asked the girl in your group next to you. "Oh yeah! The guy who owns this club has an office back there and sometimes they throw parties." she said, taking her shot. Paige noticed you looking toward the wall and snapped in your face. "Do you need something?!" You snapped your head toward her and smiled. She grabbed your hand and lead you to the dance floor but you couldn't take your eyes off the wall. Soon your gaze was interrupted as you knocked into her on the dance floor.


	3. Chapter 2

You were never the dancing type. In fact, Paige was surprised that you willingly followed her to the dance floor. "Oh my gosh you're actually following me?" she squealed. You smiled at her and started to follow her movements, laughing. You had wanted to have a good time and the newfound confidence you received from the two drinks and one shot was helping. You hadn't felt this good in a long time. Excitement and happiness pushed away the self doubt and self consciousness that would have normally prevented you from dancing. The bass had pulsed and vibrated through your body and you felt lost in the music.

Paige had slowed down as she noticed something behind you and it caught you off guard. "Don't look now and don't make it obvious but someone is staring at you." you made out through the music. You instantly felt stiff. It didn't take much to be put back to being self conscious. You tried as smoothly as possible to make your way back to the table of friends and sat down. 

"Why'd you leave me?", Paige whined. You laughed at her dramatics and shrugged. "I didn't want to be stared at! I don't know how to dance" you retorted. Paige picked up your arms and tried to move your body to dance with her, "Whyyyyy, You were doing just fine and besides the dude staring at you wasn't being a douche about it. ". You shrugged Paige off and took a drink of a glass on the table. 

"Fine! It's smoke time anyway." she said grabbing her smokes out of her jacket pocket. "Oh wait, let me go to the bathroom first", you said getting up off the seat. You stood up and felt... funny. You were sure you weren't as drunk as you felt. Two drinks and a shot and.... was that drink yours you sipped. You were sure it was, at least that's where you left it. You shook it off. It had been a while since you drank while being out with Paige; you were usually the driver so you normally had one at most. Paige noticed and with a laugh said "Girl, are you drunk already? There's no way". You laughed with her and forgot why you had stood up in the first place.

"I think I'll come with you outside." you said turning to Paige. You both grabbed your wallets and made your way to the door. As you turned your back, you felt an odd feeling. Almost like you were being watched. Your stomach started to turn and you debated with yourself on heading back home. 

The outside air felt chilly on your skin but it felt better than the hot, sticky air of the club. It was refreshing. Paige went ahead of you and joined a group of smokers she seemed to know. You followed behind her, slowly coming to a stand and somewhat leaning up against the brick of the wall. 

"Are you going to make it?" Paige joked. You laughed and straightened up. These heels were not the right choice. This was the most active you had been while being out and it was all thanks to the dancing. "I think, I'm going to head home, girl" you told her. She stuck out her bottom lip and then came to a realization, "Are you going to be ok to drive? I didn't notice you drink that much but I suppose it is late". "What time is it?" you asked her. "One." she said.

ONE O'CLOCK?! Where had the time gone? Not that you had anywhere to be tomorrow, but you remember it being 10 o'clock when you first walked into the club. 

"Oh shit, I wasn't aware. Yeah, I'm going to head out." you told her. She nodded and replied, "Alright, bitch, call me when you get home. Do you want me to walk you?". You shook your head and started off toward the direction of your car, waving away your friend. 

Your car wasn't that far away but in these heels, it felt like miles. But you had told yourself that you'd never be that girl who took her shoes off to walk, the idea of your bare feet touching the concrete causing your stomach to turn. It wasn't good. You ducked into an ally and unleashed everything you had contained onto the ground. This was unlike you. What happened?

"Oh no, darling, what's wrong?" you heard come from down the dark ally, sending a chill down your spine.


	4. Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING! sticky situation for the reader involving being drugged

You looked into darkness and the feeling of fear made your body freeze. You hadn't noticed anyone in the ally but it wasn't the easiest to see. A figure had walked toward you and you tried to tell yourself to move. 

"I'm good, just shouldn't have ate and drank" you laughed nervously. The figure had made its way into your vision. A man, tall and dressed in jeans and baseball tee, appeared in front of you. He was attractive but you were in no shape to start flirting and something felt... off. You felt a hand reach around your arm and a grasp that felt rough. 

"Let me help you home, you clearly can't make it on your own" the man said, starting to pull you farther into the ally. You didn't know what to do, the feeling of dizziness and nausea returning to you but you couldn't protest. You heard a door slam shut behind you. 

"Where you going, Songbird?" you heard another voice boom through the ally. It was stern but felt safe. Something in you forced an answer. "I just wanted some air, babe." you replied without acknowledging the new voice. The man's expression was turning slightly aggravated and he started to turn a slight shade of pink. You pulled your arm away from the man not breaking eye contact, but hearing foot steps approach from behind, "Who's your friend? You know I don't like competition". This voice was dominating but you weren't phased. His figure came into the light enough for you to realize it was the man from the bar. You noticed his blonde hair, some of it falling in his face and his amber eyes making eye contact with you. He smiled seductively and took out a pack of cigarettes and offered you one. You declined and he lit up. 

"Is there a problem?" He said, flicking the lighter on. He took a puff and brushed his hair out of his face. His amber eyes turning even more scary. It was quiet for a couple of seconds but it felt like minutes. "No sir, I was just trying to help this girl. She seemed like she needed help" the man in the baseball shirt said. You felt the intensity raise and it almost made you uncomfortable. He turned and walked back down the ally leaving you with the mystery man who had come to your rescue. 

"Thanks" you said, "I could have handled myself". The mystery man shrugged and flicked his cigarette. "Sure you could, Kid, but I can't help but feel that you may have needed just a little help". He was about your height but not the tallest man you've seen. He was dressed in a leather jacket and a white tee that was tight against to his chest that seemed muscular. He had blue jeans that were fitted but not super tight and dark shoes. His bright red wings were relaxed behind him. You couldn't stop staring. It wasn't uncommon for peoples quirks to be so noticeable. Sure there was the occasional extra appendage but never wings or at least as big as his seemed. They were breathtaking. Colored a deep shade of red, they stood at least half a foot taller than him and were crisscrossed behind him reaching just about to his shins. You took in his appearance and felt... sick.

"No... I was ok." you said holding back another round of vomit but falling toward the ground. Before you hit the pavement, you felt weightless. Your vision began to get blurry and you couldn't protest him.

"It's ok, kid, I got you" you heard his voice say as your vision turned black.


	5. Chapter 4

Fuck, your head hurt. As quickly as you noticed the intense pain in your head, you noticed you weren't in your room. What the fuck??? WHERE AM I?! The air smelled like.... food? You sat up taking in your surroundings. You were in a big bed, lots of fluffy pillows and a big white comforter keeping you tucked in. A giant window overlooking downtown was in front of you and the sun was blinding, making you wince from the throbbing in your head. The view was breathtaking and you couldn't help but admire the beautiful, bright blue sky with buildings erecting upon the horizon. The sound of metal banging in the distance brought you back to reality and as you got out of bed, you noticed you were still dressed in your dress from last night. What is happening?

You walked past a mirror and caught your reflection in a big mirror by the door. Whoa girl, you lookin a hot mess. You shook the thought from your mind and rubbed under your eyes to try to get rid of the mascara that had smudged while you slept. You made your way down a hallway and toward the noise. 

"Oh! Good morning, Songbird" a voice chirped. You snapped around to see a beautiful white and silver kitchen and the mystery man from the bar behind a counter. You had never seen a kitchen as beautiful as this. Only as displays in certain stores or on tv. You looked around in awe and the man smiled. 

"What.... What happened? ... We didn't...", you pieced together walking toward the island counter. It was black granite with sparkles of silver and warm to the touch. This was... insane. The mystery man laughed and shook his head. "No no no. I just saw someone who needed help and you had passed out before I knew where to take you so I did what I could. That was the guest room and this is my place." He exclaimed setting a plate down in front of you. You took in the sight of this man who had seemed to rescue you. You only remember the man in the baseball tee from last night looking down at the spot he had grabbed you. It was red but wasn't bruised so that was good. The man noticed you and continued "Yeah that fucking doucher from last night tried to do what I assume was nothing good and I can tell you could have handled it but I also noticed you had drank from a glass that was drugged in the bar so I kept an eye on you. I'm sorry". A pit had formed in your stomach. So he was watching, you thought to yourself, a smirk forming. 

"You were watching me?" you asked him. He looked down at the island counter and replied "Yeah I mean I know you noticed when I first got there but after your friend and you had went to dance, someone had come up behind you and put something in there. That also was not your glass", his amber eyes looking up at you. They were gorgeous. You felt relieved that you had found out your answer but hating the feeling that it happened to you. "Well thank you for watching ... and thank you for this food" you said looking down at the plate of food. It was a gigantic plate. Scrambled eggs fluffy and yellow covered in shredded cheese, Bacon browned to a perfect crisp, chopped potatoes fried to a golden brown, and two waffles drenched in syrup. Oh my god, this was heaven. Your eyes bulged, you licked your lips, and grabbed a heap of eggs. It was... you had never tasted anything so amazing.

"I'm glad you like it, kid." He said taking a bite of his own food smiling and winking at you. You immediately felt awkward. You didn't even know his name and you woke up in this gorgeous house that you didn't even know existed. You looked like you were ran over by a truck and you felt even worse. He had done something so nice for you and ...

"Whoa, kid, don't spiral." He said noticing you hadn't moved. You let out a sigh of relief being brought back to the now. "What is your name?" you asked. He smiled and said "Keigo, I'm actually not from here but I have this place because I am looking at buying that bar." He explained through bites of food. You nodded and shoved in another mouthful of food. "So you plan on staying around then?" you asked him your eyes starting to flirting with his. He stared at you for a while and returned your flirt, "Yeah, I do.. and I know the circumstances aren't the most perfect or romantic but....I'd like to take you on a date". Your heart fluttered. You weren't expecting the bluntness but it was appreciated. 

"K, two things Mr. Kiego. I look a hot mess so I appreciate the charity and I am honestly thankful for you rescuing me from that dude last night but I don't know you", you said with a nervous laugh. This was wild to you. This was exactly how this happens in movies and this couldn't possibly be real life, there was no way. Keigo laughed with you and then got serious, "I know this looks funny, kid, and this wasn't charity. I just wanted to help you. Besides, you may look like a mess now but that's not entirely your fault. I saw how you cleaned up last night, you can't fool me". You blushed but the feeling spread throughout your entire body heating up your insides. This guy couldn't be serious, you thought, biting the inside of your cheek to make sure. "Alright Keigo, I'll let you take me on a proper date. BUT can we please talk about this 'songbird', 'kid' business?" you smirked. You didn't actually have a problem with endearment but you had to be a little difficult; It was just your nature. He laughed and looked in your eyes. His gaze made your insides melt and ignite at the same time. His eyes were a gorgeous honey and you could only keep eye contact with him for so long before having to look away. "Sorry, I can stop if you'd like" he said with a smirk. 

"Please don't", you thought to yourself.


	6. Chapter 5

You were so thankful to be home. Getting out of the shower, you sighed with relief. You had left Keigo's giant apartment and were escorted to your car a little ways down from his building. You gave him your number and parted ways. None of this seemed real and you couldn't believe this was happening. As you sat on your bed in your towel and towel turban and reflected, you reached for your phone and realized it was dead. You reached for the charge cord and plugged it in. The start up noise dinged and your notifications blew up.

**From Paige:**

_Where are you?_

_Did you make it home??_

_BITCH...????_

You laughed to yourself. Boy did you have a story for her. You clicked the FaceTime button and set the phone up on the stand in front of you. 

"Where have you been??"Paige rang through the phone. "You haven't answered any of my messages and your car was still at the bar when I left last night, I was worried!". You smiled and kept quiet.

"BITCH what!!! Tell me!" she yelled again. You started to brush your hair out of its mess and unloaded the nights events onto her.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! So do you not want to go out again tonight? I totally get it if you don't. And this Keigo guy, who the fuck???" she inquired. You laughed, "I'm ok, it could have been way worse and Keigo was super nice. I had passed out before he could get more information on where I lived so he brought me to his place to rest and he gave me breakfast this morning. He was really sweet. BUT ALSO he was the guy I was eye fucking at the bar last night". Paige laughed. "Girl you need to get laid. You're resorting on eye fucking now. Ok so since you had a hard night, you can pick the place we go tonight and I wont protest" 

It had been a while since you had any kind of intimate interactions. You were in the height of your "hoe phase" but you weren't trying to just sleep with anyone. You had plenty of dates that ended in you being so unsatisfied that when you were dropped off you changed your phone number. None of them were worth it. You quietly hoped Keigo would be different and somewhere deep down you had a feeling it would be something different. 

You got off the phone with Paige, set the phone down and got up to find comfy clothes. Your feet felt like pins and needles from the heels you decided to wear last night and your legs were pulsing with pain. You made your way to the drug cabinet in your bathroom and took three ibuprofen. The headache from the morning hadn't gone away but you weren't going to let that ruin your weekend, especially having to go back to your normal nine to five starting Monday. You curled up on your couch and turned on your tv to your favorite show, Forensic Files, and before you could get past the opening credits, you had fallen asleep.


	7. Chapter 6

The walk to the bar was easier tonight, as you decided to wear wedges. You walked past one of the taller sky scrapers downtown and noticed the one that Keigo had lived in. You noticed his window was bright and but you couldn't see inside. You quickly shook the thought from your head. It was too early to have him on your mind. You rounded the corner and were immediately met with Paige and a small group she had formed. 

"Ohh girl, you look sooo good!" she praised. You had decided on short denim shorts that were distressed and paired them with a white, loose fitting tank. To battle the night cold, you picked a sheer floral coverup that had flared sleeves. Your hair was styled in two, messy buns on top of your head and you had hair sticks in each one; one dangled some cute crystals. You smiled at her compliment and did a little twirl to show off the outfit. 

"Alright, let's start at this bar." you pointed toward a door. It was a taller building but the bottom floor were all windows reflecting your small group on the sidewalk. It was dark inside put lit up enough to see all the patrons inside. There were tables upon tables of people, you could kind of hear the music from inside but it wasn't at an obnoxious volume. There were a few roped off areas that had red couches and tall tables. The décor and feel of the bar made you feel more high- end than you were. The drinks were way over priced but you had always loved the idea of high fashion and the rich lifestyle of celebrities you saw on tv. It was almost intimidating. Paige gawked back and forth from you and the door. "Girl, are you serious?! I don't have the money for those drinks... I guess I could have one..." she thought out loud. You laughed and before you could respond to her you heard someone call out from behind you.

"Well hello there, Chun Li, what brings you downtown?" the voice was familiar and you turned quickly toward it. Keigo. A smile formed before you could control it. Paige was confused. "Oh hey", you said and turned to Paige, "Keigo was the guy I told you about earlier". As she put two and two together she formed a smile and said, "Oh! We're just going to feel rich and fancy for a while, want to tag along?". Keigo laughed, "Thank you for the invitation, but I have some business I have to tend to down the street. When you guys feel like heading down, stop in and I'll get you a VIP section on me", he said with a smile. Paige's mouth dropped open and your stomach was fluttering. He walked past you waving and mentioned "We have each others numbers, just text when your on your way". The heat of your blushing cheeks and the feeling in your stomach made you speechless. Paige looked at you and noticed your embarrassment, "Sure, guy, thanks so much!" She waved at him as he walked away and then turned to you and her smile got real big, "Bitch, he totally wants you."

"No, he was just being nice. Aside from one morning I spent in his house, there hasn't been any interaction." You said trying to hide your embarrassment through logic. You wouldn't admit to her that you felt something... different about him. You pushed past Paige and lead the small group inside the pricey club. You felt a small vibration from your back pocket and you reached to grab your phone. It was a text from Keigo.

**From Keigo:**

_"Don't get into too much trouble tonight, kid"_

A smirk formed as you typed your reply "I'll be alright, thanks dad". You hit send and just as quick as you sent it off another message came back.

**From Keigo:**

_"Ooo...Dad... I like it"_

Your face immediately turned fire red. You left the message on read and put your phone back into your pocket. You shook the embarrassment from your face and sped up toward the small group heading toward the bar. 

A couple hours passed your small group were now making its way to the bar down the street. You started to hear the music get louder and louder as you approached but a loud bang echoed through the air. Was that a gun shot? Your group stopped where they were and Paige grabbed your arm. "What the fuck..." she said looking around. A few other people on the street had stopped as well to listen; Silence. Everyone looked around at each other and proceeded with caution. "Well that was weird.." you said, nervously. A couple of minutes go by and everything had went back to normal and no one else seemed to notice anything was out of the ordinary. You past by an ally and something caught your eye. A group of men and a figure in the middle of them with red wings and smoke emitting from them. But as quick as you passed the ally entrance they were gone from your vision. Was that...? What was he doing? Just as quickly as the thoughts had entered your mind, Paige had grabbed your arm and pulled you into the bar. 

The scenery was the same as the night before only different people crowded the same space. Before, you could get past the front door, a tall man in a suit stopped you. He wasn't the normal bouncer that usually stood out here. You stopped where you were while he pulled out a clipboard and looked down at you and Paige. "Name?", he said at you. This was cliché and struck you as odd since you were never asked for ID's let alone names. 

"Uhh, Paige...", she said annoyed, "What the fuck". She looked at you and you her equally confused. The man looked over at me and stared. "Y/N." you said to them. He nodded and Paige pulled you in. The rest of the group soon followed in and I looked around at her confused. "What is going on, that was so odd. I need a drink", Paige said pulling you into the bar. As she pulled you in, you spotted a table that was empty on the other side of the bar. You thought it would be the perfect spot but suddenly a tall man who was also dressed in a black suit appeared in front of the two of you. "This way" he said, his voice booming over the music. Paige looked at you nervously and you shrugged at her. Hesitantly you followed behind her and the tall man through the crowded bar. The people seemed to move quicker out of the way than they would have if it was just you trying to get through. He led you up the stairs, that were normally blocked by a bouncer, to the balcony of the club. You had wondered what it looked like up here but never had a chance to come up. You could hear the small group who accompanied you from behind, gush about how cool it was and that they had never been up this way before. Paige kept turning around to look at you and all you could do was smile nervously and shrug. Why is he dragging us up here... I don't know anyone... You thought to yourself as you quickly came to the top landing. The area was clean with red couches, chairs, and tall tables. There were a few groups of people chatting together and a private bar was at the other side of the room. The music from downstairs was loud but you could still talk at a comfortable volume and hear the other person without strain. The man turned toward you and your small group and said "Mr. Takami will be joining you shortly. Make yourself comfortable and any drink you order will be on the house". He left your small group, that had heard the words "free" and "drink" and had already started toward the bar. Paige looked at you like you had just found a million dollar bill on the floor.

"What is this? Why are we here? Are you planning this?" she said. You shook your head, "No, girl, I am just confused as you. I don't know a Mr Takami". "Oh well, I heard free drinks so let's get as drunk as possible before they realize the mistake they made" she said back to you with a laugh. A smile had formed on your face from her silly personality. Your group had congregated at a table close to the railing of the balcony. You could look down at the club and see people dancing, drinking, and socializing. Soon enough, Paige and the rest of the group had left you at the table to smoke. You sat confused and pulled out your phone. There were no messages which added to your confusion. Then you remembered what Keigo had said before you made it to this bar. Was this his doing?? How does he have this much pull when he's just trying to buy this place. As you sat and thought, a small, red feather had landed on the table. You look up to notice Keigo walking toward you.

"Hello Songbird! Aren't you impressed?" he said approaching your table with a smile. You were sure your face was turning pink but you couldn't let him see you sweat. "Sure this is impressive but I hadn't texted you. How did you know we were here?" you said. His amber eyes flashed at you and he nodded down to the front door of the club, "That guy down there works for me and I told him you and your friends were coming at some point tonight." The butterflies in your stomach started to dance and your heart started to race, as a smile appeared across your face. You had never been friends with anyone who could do these things for you and it felt excitable.

"Well, I don't mind sitting with the rest of the regulars...", you said with a hint of insolence. Keigo raised one of his eyebrows and said, "Ohh the regulars, huh? But, baby, you're anything but regular, you deserve to be up here with me". Your skin was no longer pink but a lovely hue of red and there was no way to hide it at this point. Keigo, who hadn't stopped looking at you, now had a look in his eyes that was begging you to flirt with him. Something flickered in your head and you remembered the scene from when you first were walking to this bar. 

"Did I see you outside earlier? Out back in the ally?", you inquired. His lustful gaze suddenly changed to something more stern and he straightened himself up a little and looked down at his glass, "Oh did you? I was probably smoking? Did you hear that bang too? That was odd wasn't it". Something seemed off...

You stared at him with a questioning gaze but he quickly changed the subject, "Do you want another drink?". You looked down and realized you had already finished what you had. "No, I want to be able to get home safely tonight", you said with a smirk. "I mean if you wanted to actually have fun, I can take care of you. Make sure you get home alright", he said taking a drink of his drink. You thought for a second but weren't sure if you should take this a red flag. You looked back up at him and narrowed your eyes a little in an attempt at a sultry gaze. His eyebrow flicked again as he smiled and walked toward the bar. 

You weren't sure how you wanted to play this. Keigo was an extremely attractive man; essentially your type. He had come to protect you against a predatory douche bag but you couldn't shake the feeling that something was off with him; Like something you needed to keep your guard up for. But was it something superficial or was it something that you should actually be concerned about?

As you spiraled through your thoughts, you heard the boom of Paige's laughter bring you back down to reality. "Girl, was that Keigo? I didn't know he was here!", she said. You nodded and replied with, "Yeah, he's why we're up here. He owns this place I guess". She looked at you wide eyed for a couple seconds and then said, "DAMN! Are you gonna give it up?" and laughed. You laughed with her and looked away embarrassingly, "well I shouldn't but damn he's fine". You both erupted with laughter. It was something you were debating with yourself. Even though you had some received some red flags from him, you were also deciding if this was something you wanted to see go somewhere or if you were ready for it to end the second you gave in to your desires. Paige's laughing had subsided as she took a swig of her drink on the table. "So I found out what happened outside, that loud bang", she said, "Someone got shot". A pit formed in your stomach and and you quickly got serious. "Oh my god, what?! Who? How do you know??", you said. 

"Yeah, who?" Keigo said appearing next to you with your drink. "Yeah dude, someone got shot. I don't know who it was but that's what someone said down there", Paige told your small group. Keigo took a drink of his drink and said, "Excuse me I'll be right back", and excused himself from the table. You grabbed your drink from him as he left and turned to Paige, "Holy shit dude. Should we leave? I'm kind of worried.". Paige rolled her eyes, "Girl, you were drugged last night and you're out again less then 24 hours later. You ain't scared, don't start". You both laughed again and took sips of your drinks. Behind Paige, you noticed Keigo talking to one of the bouncers. As she kept talking, you watched the bouncer nod at what he was saying and disappeared inside a room. Keigo turned back around to walk toward the table, his expression, stern and his eyebrow furrowed. He caught you looking at him and he quickly changed his expression. Yeah, there was definitely something up. You took a swig of your drink as he approached the table. 

"Sorry about that, So what do you guys have planned for the rest of the night?", he asked everyone. You were silent as Paige said, "I think we're going to hop on to another bar". You looked at Paige unaware of the new plans, a slight feeling of panic rushing over you. "Ah well, I guess if you have to go.." Keigo said trailing off and looking disappointed at you. "I mean, you don't have to, Rei... If you want to stay you sure can, I totally understand", Paige said winking at you. She was setting you up! Paige and the group started to get their things together and started for the stairs. You quickly decided that you wanted to get some more insight on Keigo's behavior and you said, "Yeah actually, I think I'll stay. I'll meet up with you later tonight probably." Paige gave you a sneaky smirk and winked as she walked down the stair of the balcony.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18+ chapter for some smutty smut. Be nice to me please, it was my first sex scene I've ever written.

Minutes had turned into hours as you sat and talked with Keigo. You had talked to each other about your pasts, where you were from, how you grew up, essentially getting to know each other a little more. The table had started to become a little crowded between the empty glasses that you had both accumulated throughout the conversation. The bar had slowly gotten less and less busy and the balcony of the bar was empty except for you two. You both had completely lost track of the time. 

"What time is it?", you asked looking for your phone. It hadn't even occurred to you that you hadn't looked at it since Paige had left. The lock screen lit up and it said 2:00am. You stared down at your phone shocked at the amount of time that had passed. Looking back up at Keigo, you laughed and said, "holy shit it's late and I never called Paige". He laughed with you and replied, "Well I'm sure she knows you're ok. Besides we were having a good time and time sure flies." He looked at you with eyes that looked like they were longing for something and his smirk was devilish. You blushed at him and it was quiet for a second before he said, "Do you want to come back to my place?". You weren't super drunk but you definitely had some new found confidence and the night was still young. A feeling of heat rushed over your body and was soon followed with curiosity. Now was the time to figure out what his behavior meant before. You nodded without any words and he stood up from the couch. He reached out a hand toward you and you followed him down the stairs of the balcony. You both walked passed the downstairs bar and the bartender nodded toward you two, "Night Hawks. See ya tomorrow". Hawks? Was that some sort of pet name? How cute. He nodded and waved two fingers as you both walked outside. A man with a suit you hadn't seen tonight was waiting with a car door open. Was this...? His car? Keigo smiled at the man and stood next to him gesturing you to get in. Holy shit it was. It was a shiny, clean black sedan. The windows had dark tint and if you weren't mistaken, this looked like the most stereotypical mafia boss car you had ever seen. You held back some laughter at the silly thought. 

"You can't be serious. Who are you? Am I in trouble" you flirted as you climbed in the car. A devilish smirk appeared across his face as he looked down at you, "Maybe, babybird." He climbed in after you and the man in the suit shut the door behind him. His words sent a feeling of desire throughout your entire body. The dangerous appeal of not knowing who exactly this man was and you reading his body language as someone who wanted you, made you crave him more than before. He was mysterious and attractive and things were going all too well. Suddenly you didn't care how things ended up; all you knew was this was fun. The car pulled away from the front of the bar and headed toward his place. You stared at him as he got comfortable in the car, his amber eyes met yours and the air was suddenly filled with an intense electricity. You smirked at him and looked away with slight embarrassment. You then felt the warmth of his hand appear on your thigh, sending shock waves through your body. He slowly caressed you and your breathing grew slightly heavier as you looked down at this hand and met his gaze. His amber eyes filled with lust as his hand trailed up your thigh and reached almost in between you. He leaned in and with a low growl like whisper and said, "If you don't want this to continue, you had better tell me now". Before you could even hesitate, your body reacted following his. He maneuvered his way on top of you meeting your lips together. They were soft and filled with urgency tasting like nothing you had ever tasted. He pulled away from you quickly to remove his shirt and flung it to the floor of the car. Your hand felt his muscular abdomen and you smirked as your hand trailed down and started to undo his belt. "Ahh I don't think so, kid" he chuckled lowly, one of his arms wrapped around you and brought you to his lap. You pouted with protest but liked his aggression as his hands trailed from your ass to your hips and up under your shirt. "Damn, baby, this body." he said with admiration. You met his lips and in between breaths he continued, "You are so fucking sexy". Waves of pleasure had been crashing through you but now you only had one goal. You pressed your lips back to his as he pulled off your cardigan and lifted your shirt up over your head almost in one quick motion. He left your lips and trailed kisses down your neck and you let out a quiet moan as you tilted your head back. He held you with one arm and snuck his free hand inside your denim shorts. Your body melted into him as he caressed your slit. "Damn, babybird, should I keep going?", he said looking into your eyes. You nodded achingly as he ran his free arm up through your hair and moved so you had your back on the seat. He managed to climb on top of you without moving his fingers from your glistening clit. You let out another moan as his finger ran down your slit and flirted with your hole. He grasped your hair tight enough to crane your neck and took your ear lobe in his mouth. The pleasure was mounting in you and you let out another moan, this time a little louder. "Yeah you like that?", he growled in your ear. You reached down and felt his member through his pants. He pressed firmly into you and let out a little growl, "Do you feel that? You want it? I'll give it to you if you beg". You shut your eyes and moaned, "Yes please, Keigo I want it so bad". He let out a flirty laugh and pressed his lips against yours again. As he kissed you, his hands worked to remove your shorts and panties and once they were off, he straightened up his back. You admired his almost perfect body, chiseled abs that glistened with a thin layer of sweat. His arms thick and muscular with veins that rose when he moved. He looked at you and as your eyes met his, he put his arms under your knees to pull you closer to him. He used one hand to open your leg wider and admired your glimmering pussy. "Fuck, kid, " He said rubbing his fingers across across your wet slit and gathering some of your honey. He made eye contact with you again as he slowly started to enter you. You both let out moans as he started to move his hips and you wrapped your legs around him. The full feeling brought on by Keigo's hard prick almost immediately sent you over the edge. His movements quickened and he let out a growly moan. The feeling of pleasure mounting in your body was becoming too intense. "I'm... so...close" you whimpered, your eyes almost rolling in the back of your head. "Come on, Songbird, sing me a song." he growled through pursed lips. Almost immediately, you both exploded with pleasure simultaneously, his member pulsing inside you and your juices overflowing. You had never experienced something so exciting and in your current state of ecstasy, you were unable to think about anything other than the amazing sex you just had. 

Keigo melted into you, you both huffing and puffing. He exited you but pulled you into him and wrapped his arms around you. You chuckled still out of sorts and breath. "That was... amazing", he whispered with a soft smile. You grinned and looked into his honey colored eyes. They were gentle and endearing and looking into them turned you into further mush. "Yeah, I've... never done that before. I'm not sure what came over me" You huffed averting your gaze shyly. He chuckled and nuzzled into your neck, "Don't be embarrassed, Kid, that was... I have never felt that before and I swear to god I'm not just telling you that". He ran his fingers through his messy, blonde hair and your heart did flip flops. You weren't regretting your decision to sleep with him so early but you were forming doubts that he'd ever want to see you again. You waited for him ask for your address but instead, he looked at you with a smile and said, "Do you want to stop and get something to eat? I need a full feast after that". You looked at him in disbelief, "Uh..yeah I could eat". He smiled at you and out of the corner of your eye, you noticed your shirt was hovering next to you. You looked over to see a small, red feather holding up your shirt and with a smile appearing on your face, you grasped it and put it on. Another small fleet of feathers carried your shorts and underwear and you let out a chuckle at the silliness. "Thanks, I suppose that makes it easier", you laughed as a small feather softly poked your nose. Keigo watched you, entertained. 

"Ayo, can we make a pit stop at the Taco Bell up the street?", Keigo said loudly, knocking on the partition of the car. Reality came crashing back to you, and you remembered you had some questions for this mysterious, attractive, silly bird man.


	9. Chapter 8

You had gotten back to Keigo's apartment and were sitting outside on his balcony. The view of the city made you feel calm and serene. Cityscapes had always been so beautiful to you and something about the buildings glimmering on the horizon made your soul feel at home. Keigo had disappeared inside, leaving you to reflect. His behavior hadn't changed even after getting food; He still seemed to be interested in you. "Don't get too comfortable, Rei, this could all be different tomorrow", you thought to yourself. The glass door to his apartment vibrated as he walked back through with a smile on his face. Though he was happy, he did seem a little tired. You started to feel like a bother but you still hadn't had your answers. 

"You like tired." You said to him, as he sat down next to you. He grabbed one of his tacos and started to unwrap it. He chuckled and through his bites he said, "Well, kid, do you blame me?" with a wink. You smiled shyly, you could feel that the night was going to end and you hadn't gotten anywhere in your inquisition. "So, I know you had mentioned you wanted to buy that bar and obviously that worked out since you gave my friends and I free drinks... But how do you have this gorgeous apartment... and a driver? Who are you, Keigo Takami?", you asked frankly. He was quiet for a minuet as he ate his taco. His eyes averted your gaze and he suddenly felt more tense. "I'm not sure you're ready for that, y/n", he said, "I don't want to scare you away just yet, kid". Although this was the first time he used your first name, you didn't feel nervous and his sternness wasn't alerting. "I can handle anything you throw at me, Keigo, even if this doesn't last past tonight, I'll be ok. I'm not into dramatics", you said holding your ground. He stared out at the city scape, the night breeze causing his hair to wave in the breeze. 

"That's what I like about you, kid. I knew you were different last night when you heard my voice and didn't even question me. I knew you were smart", he said putting his taco down. He looked at you, his eyes full of intensity. It almost made you nervous but you needed to know more. "Ok, well I don't plan on you going anywhere at this point, babybird, so I guess if you must know...", he exhaled, "I am... part of... an organized crime family". You let out a strong booming laugh and Keigo laughed nervously with you, "Easy, kid, I have neighbors". This was pure insanity and you were sure he was kidding. There was no way, you thought, that a mob boss or even the mob in general still existed and around your hometown? You were sure it was a joke, "Yeah, ok, Keigo, you're a mob boss and I am the princess of Genovia". You waited for the joke to end, looking into his eyes as he watched you react. "I know it sounds crazy, and honestly it's complicated but I'm not lying", he said his face becoming serious. Searching his expression for any hint of a joke, you played through the last two nights in your head and it all... started to make sense. The bar, the bouncers and men in suits you hadn't seen before, the fancy car and driver, and... Then you remembered the ally way. "Wait, ok fine, you're a mob boss but I saw you in the ally, Keigo, What the fuck?!", you shrieked suddenly standing up with shock. He reached for your hand as you stood, "Y/N, the neighbors, can you not scream. Also I'm not the boss. Can you please sit down?". You took your spot back next to him, your eyes wide from shock. "You told me you could handle it", he said nonchalantly going back to his taco. "Yeah, I can but I just told you I saw what appeared to be some sort of... scene... and you go back to eating a taco like nothing happened!" you said looking around like a sneaky movie character and smiling at the insanity of it all. Keigo laughed at your theatrics and finished his taco. "I will explain in the morning, Are you coming to bed?", he said cleaning up his wrappers. 

It hadn't quite hit you that he hadn't suggested you go home; you were still riding the wave of a potential murder you, slightly, witnessed and still no fear arose in you. This mysterious man, who wasn't a mob boss but still in the mob apparently, told you about it, had sex with you in the mob car, and wasn't trying to get you leave. In fact, he was inviting you to stay. There was something different about this man and the adrenaline of the thrill was fogging up your thought process. It was dangerous and sexy and you knew you wanted, no needed, more of him. 

You followed him into the apartment, down a hallway, and into his bedroom. It was cozy, the same set up as the guest bedroom you had previously woke up in. But what stood out was just how massive his bed was. Your eyes widened with excitement. Keigo laughed at your reaction as he pulled off his shirt. "Come on, kid, never seen anything this big before?" he said with a wink. You blushed and shot him a quick glare catching his pervy humor. "No, nasty, this bed is huge. Are you sure you want me...", you began. You were still waiting for him to change his mind. Why did he want to keep you here? Keigo crawled into the massive bed and reached out his hands to you. You walked toward him and climbed into the giant bed. It was plush and probably the most soft bed you had ever been on. He kept hold on your hand and pulled you close to him. Suddenly you were wrapped up in his arms and wings and the warmth of his body calmed you down. It was unlike any feeling of security you had ever felt, a new level. 

"You're right where I want you, kid. Now go to sleep", he whispered in your ear and you both slowly drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a flashback chapter and in Keigo's point of view. This takes place the first night at the bar.

He rarely used his wings for flight when he wasn't back home, trying not to draw attention to himself. But he had no choice. He wouldn't be in contact with his underlings until tomorrow which meant he was on his own for the night. She was light and smelled sweet like warm vanilla. Her long locks trailing behind her as he soared through the air. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. 

He first noticed her in the bar when he first walked in. She was dressed like a goddess and the energy she gave off was... captivating. Her long, dark hair trailing in loose coils down her back. The gold accents she had chosen were glimmering against her beautiful brown skin and every once in a while caught the lights of the club making her seem even more majestic. Her figure was divine, the curves of her thick hour glass shape making him salivate. Her beautifully thick legs crossed under the table. As he took her in, his eyes met hers and suddenly it felt like the room was empty. He wasn't a believer for love at first sight but if he had to guess, this is what it would be like. He smiled at her and her blushing reaction made his confidence soar. 

It wasn't until after he had finished his meeting in the bar that he noticed a man at the woman's table. He was sure this man wasn't in the group from before but Keigo watched as the man fiddled with glasses. 

"Oh ho what do we have here?" Kegio thought to himself. A sudden fury built in him as he watched this man slip a white tablet into one of the drinks and disappear to the other side of the bar. Keigo walked along the wall of the bar toward the stairs of the balcony and perched at a table looking down. He had a direct view of the man and the table he had visited and decided to wait and see. 

Then she caught his eye again, her movements to the music gripping his attention. As far as he knew she was the only one dancing, her smile and laughter brightening up the room. He watched as she suddenly stopped dancing and made her way to the table. Uh oh, this could be bad he thought to himself. He watched as she finished off the contaminated drink and his eyes shot toward the mystery man, his fury from before starting increase. Finishing off his own drink, Keigo returned back down the stairs and into the room where his meeting from before had occurred. At this point it was a race against time and he had to be there to help her. 

He charged into a dark room with cabinets and opened one of them to find a hand gun and a magazine with ammo. Grabbing them both and loading the gun, he walked past another door and was suddenly stopped by a voice from inside.

"Keigo, are you sure you want to do that?", it said. He halted in his footsteps for a minute. Walking back a couple steps, he looked up to find an older man in a grey suit sitting in the room. It looked like your basic employee office with a computer and loads of paper work piled on the desk. The man stared at him while playing with a pen. "Who said anything about using it?", Keigo said a smile appearing on his face hiding his building anxiety. 

"I have no help for you until tomorrow so if you could please stay out of jail tonight, that would extremely helpful", the man said giving him a stern look. Keigo laughed nervously and said "You got it boss" and walked toward the stairway to the roof, his fake cheery demeanor vanishing from his face. He headed up some stairs to a door that lead to the roof and walking to the side of the building, looked down to find the mystery man having a cigarette. Suddenly, you heard the sound of someone retching toward the front of the bar. He watched as the man put out his cigarette and calmly walked toward the woman. It made him sick. Without hesitation, he ran back through the roof door and down the stairs. He had to think quickly; he couldn't end up in jail tonight and he wasn't sure how this man would react to being stopped nor did he know if the man had a quirk. Keigo listened through the door of the man talking to the girl. She seemed resistant and he admired her firm stance toward the man. He heard their footsteps tussle as he quickly opened the door.

"Where you going, Songbird?", he said in their direction. Without missing a beat, she answered him. Her quick thinking was admirable. He had always liked people who could think and react swiftly. It helped in his line of work and it was hard to find. Coming from a woman who had just been drugged, it made him excited. He admired her powerful demeanor toward the mystery man. Keigo walked up to the side of the woman; She seemed surprised. Offering up a cigarette to the woman, he said, "Who's your friend? You know I don't like competition". She wasn't up for banter and he could tell from the look in her eyes that she was hoping he was there to help her. Keigo smiled catching on to her subtle clues. "Is there a problem?" he said lighting up a smoke and exhaling. 

She had passed out before he could get her home address but there wasn't a question of where to drop her off. He knew he wouldn't be comfortable leaving her in some random some place. The only option in his mind was to bring her back to his place. It was big enough after all, almost too big but the boss promised, upon his promotion, that he would get whatever property he wanted. He had a love for sky scrapers. Something about being in the sky and looking down at the world made him feel euphoric. 

He flew up to his balcony and stepped down off his ledge, collapsing his wings. It had been a while since he could fly freely. He missed the air ruffling his feathers and feeling both vulnerable and in control at the same time. He carried the woman throughout his house, dropping her shoes by the door, and into the guest bedroom. Gently setting her down on the bed, he looked at her. She was absolutely perfect he thought to himself.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still a flashback chapter from Keigo's point of view. Enjoy!

Keigo clanged around the kitchen cooking breakfast. He didn't want to seem too incredibly creepy, since the girl he had brought home last night wasn't like his normal after hour companions and was brought by completely different circumstances. But one thing he knew was that you couldn't go wrong with food. Shortly after applying the finishing touches to his dishes he heard her footsteps approach the kitchen, her feet softly piddling across the cold, polished quartz flooring. Having just been knocked out for hours, she still managed to look as beautiful as ever in his eyes. Her messy hair that sprawled around her face still managed to entice Keigo, almost causing him to day dream about relaxing mornings with her and how they could be doing exactly this, but in better circumstances. 

They had managed to have a successful breakfast and he even managed to achieve a confirmation of a real date but as she drove away from his house, he remembered the fucking asshole from last night and how he tried to hurt her. Waving her away, he took out his phone and clicked some icons.

"Dabi, Keigo, Look I need a favor."

It was now 3 pm. Keigo walked up to a construction development and made his way past tarps and scaffolding and up some already finished steps. On an empty floor of this building was a man in a black leather jacket and medium wash, distressed jeans standing idly near a hole in the wall. He had scars all across his face almost like he had half of it melted off. He was slender and built like Keigo, but taller.

"Dabi", Keigo called toward him. A creepy smile forming on the mans face and his eyes droopy and emotionless. "Ohh Birdbrain, it's been too long, my friend", Dabi responded, his tone flat. Keigo wouldn't call Dabi his friend. They had worked a job together a while back and because he was relatively good at... getting jobs done, Keigo kept in contact with him. He knew he wasn't someone to confide anything that could be used against him as he wasn't the most trustworthy, but he was efficient.

"So, I got a job. I have to meet with Ronny later but I know he won't want any trouble for a while especially since I'm new around here. Y'know, people would notice, or whatever he would say" Keigo explained, ruffling around his own jacket pocket for his smokes. "Old habits die hard, huh? Yeah, I suppose I have free time. What's his name?", Dabi asked snatching Keigo's pack of cigarettes away from him and stealing one. "I don't have that" Keigo replied exhaling his breath of smoke. Dabi was quiet and after a while said, "Well what the fuck do you want me to do?" exhaling his own breath of smoke. Keigo smirked and handed Dabi a piece of paper, "Just meet me at this address when I text. I may need you to do some clean up for me". He dropped his half smoked cig to the ground of the building and turned on his heel toward the way he came. Dabi let out a slight chuckle. It had almost felt like old times. 

Keigo headed back to the bar from last night. Upon arrival, he headed around the building, through the back door. The gun he had commandeered from last night was tucked in the waist band of his jeans. He wasn't quite ready to return it to his home yet, but he walked into the room, ready to conduct more business. 

What was interesting about Keigo's quirk was that he was able to detach his feathers individually, control them, and sense where every single one of them were regardless of range. He hadn't let it slip to anyone that last night as the mystery man walked away, he had sent one single feather to follow him. It was a strong quirk to have on your side which is why the mafia liked having him around, making surveillance that much more easy. Keigo knew exactly where the man was but he wanted to take care of him in his own way. He had no right to claim the beautiful woman he rescued as his own, but he felt an overwhelming need to protect her and to punish that fucking guy for doing what he did to her. His skin began to heat up with anger. 

Keigo sat through the meeting with a smirk on his face while planning his revenge. Ronny, the man in the grey suit from the night before, dismissed a group of men but Keigo stayed behind. "What do you want, kid?" Ronny said sitting in his chair behind his desk. Keigo kicked his feet up on top of the desk and put his hands behind his head, "I have some business of my own to take care of, all the details have been covered, I just have to borrow, like, two dudes. Can we make that work?" he said nonchalantly. Ronny swatted Keigo's feet off the desk, "Keigo, you are going to draw attention. Maybe this promotion wasn't a good idea if you're already trying to act recklessly". Keigo sat with his elbows on his knees and looked up at Ronny, blonde hair in his eyes. Ronny exhaled, "Well there's no use trying to talk you down. You have that look in your eyes", he said rolling his own, "If you get arrested, your face will be all over the news. This town is too small, you can't behave like you could back home" the man said. Keigo puffed, "Yeah, boss, like I said, I already have it covered. It isn't my first day on the job, man". Ronny smirked at his cocky attitude, which wasn't new to Ronny. He had known Keigo since he was a little boy and the only thing that changed was his height and his love of women. Ronny waved his hands toward the door, "Get out, Keigo, I have shit I have to do. Don't get arrested. Take John and Frank with you". A menacing smile appeared on Keigo's face as he left the room, the two extra men behind him. 

After leaving the office, Keigo turned to the two men, "Stay here, I'll be right back". The two men shrugged at each other and watched as Keigo hurried up the stairs to the roof. The men were unaware of Keigo's quirk or at least, the less obvious parts so they hadn't known what he was up to. Keigo, burst through the roof door and perched at the edge of the building. He could feel the pusher with the lone feather he sent. Commanding the feather to bring him the man, he felt the commotion as the feather startled him across town. Keigo began to become drunk with anger, his honey colored eyes filling with intensity. He couldn't wait to deal this man his fate. The feather, carrying the man across the city in the sky, dropped the man on the roof and suddenly nestled into its spot in Keigo's wing. 

"Hey man, what the hell!?", the man screamed. Keigo turned toward him. "Hey you're the guy from last night". A sinister smile appeared on his face and his amber eyes staring daggers into the man. He walked slowly toward him, and he was now becoming more nervous, "Hey, I don't want any trouble..." he said. "You should have thought of that before you drugged a girl, dude!... Now I get to have my fun", Keigo said, his anger boiling through his voice. The man fell back on the roofs concrete. Keigo struck the man with a fierce blow to his cheek; A loud crack echoed through the air. Suddenly the rooftop door clanged open and Jack and Frank appeared.

"Oh hey, you don't get to have all the fun. C'mon!" John yelled. Keigo, who hadn't turned to them, exhaled and struck the now unconscious man once more. The two henchmen appeared by Keigo as he blew one final fistful of anger to the man's face. "Where did this guy even come from, Keigo? Was he up here this whole time?" "You're nuts, man" they said. "No, this fucking jerkoff tried to hurt someone I know and I'm just dealing out justice" Keigo said, brushing his unkempt hair out of his face. "Help me bring him to the ally and tie him up", he puffed. The two men grabbed the mans arms and dragged him through the rooftop door. Keigo waited and thought a little longer. What if I hadn't noticed, she could have been hurt and who know what else he thought to himself. His anger at the man wasn't satisfied. He took out his phone and texted Dabi. 

The man awoke, a little while later, to a splash of water on his face. His head was splitting with pain as he took in the image of Keigo, kneeling in front of him, snapping. "Wake up, prick", he hissed. Behind Keigo was Dabi with a cigarette in his hand and the two other men, John and Frank. "Listen, guy, you got your licks in. Let me go!" he screamed. Dabi let out a chuckle. He had always liked a person begging and this man, even though he had no idea why he was begging in the first place, made his excitement grow. "Oh, is that so?", Keigo smacked the man on the cheek lightly making the man wince with fear. Keigo handed Dabi the gun from his waist and with a smile and excited eyes, he took it. "Don't do it y-", Keigo was suddenly cut off by the loud noise of a single gun shot. Fuck Keigo thought. "Sorry... ", Dabi said exhaling and his tone flat, "I just couldn't contain myself". 

Suddenly Kiego, felt a familiar presence behind him. He didn't turn to see who it was but he knew the scent. Rei. Shit. Just as quickly as he felt her approach, he had felt her disappear past the ally. He hoped she hadn't seen; it wasn't as light as it was when he had first felt her presence and pretended to casually run into her. He wanted to see her face again and his nose caught her scent. He followed it to where her and her small group of friends were. The reflection of her beautiful, thick legs and glowing caramel skin etched into his mind, he snapped back to reality and turned to Dabi, "Well guess whose on clean up duty, asshole. Burn it I don't care just get him out of here quickly." He turned to the two henchmen, "You two, help him and report back to me ASAP". Keigo shoved a cloth against Dabi's chest almost moving him and disappeared through the side entrance of the bar. Dabi sighed and looked at the other two men, "Like he hadn't already planned that."


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to present day and 18+ for smutty smut.

A cold breeze swept across your body, stirring you from your sleep. You had almost forgot that you had slept at Keigo's apartment. Last night replayed in your head, the cozy time you both spent at the bar, the incredibly impulsive bout of passion that erupted between you two in the car, and the... your mind suddenly remembered that he was possibly a murderer. You weren't sure, but the sound of a gunshot, the group of men in the ally, and shiny vermillion wings flashed through your mind. 

Your eyes shot open as you sat up. The bed was empty where Keigo was supposed to be but his voice rang from the hallway. 

"Was it taken care of?", you heard him say. The slight excitement that had rushed through you almost scared you. You flew out of bed and peaked out of the doorway to see Keigo, sitting on his couch. He was looking out of his giant windows with his cell phone pressed against his ear. He was in only grey sweatpants and his wings were relaxed behind the couch. You listened to his conversation as you snuck up behind him. You finally made it as close as touching his wings when your toe brushed a feather that was resting on the floor. His head snapped around and he put his finger to his lip to be quiet. You were surprised at how flustered he suddenly got. Were his wings..., you thought to yourself, softly poking the same feather. Keigo pulled the phone away from his face, which was now a cute pink shade. "Knock that shit off, kid, I'm warning you", he said angerly. You smirked with a mischievous grin. You noticed his eyes were starting to fill with lust as he returned the phone back to his ear. "Yeah man, I'm good, yelling at my cat", he said into the phone. This time you decided to be a real shit, using your hands this time, you decided to run your fingers softly through his wing. You weren't ready for this wings to be as soft as they were. Keigo, in one swift motion, clicked off the phone, threw it across the room, and pinned you down on the ground with a hand around your neck. His face pink and filled with anger, his amber eyes lust filled.

"I warned you not to do that, kid. Now I have to punish you", he growled into your ear. You looked into his eyes, and with a smile said, "So they are-". Keigo pressed his lips against yours cutting you off from speaking. Though he hadn't shown this type of dominating behavior before, it made your insides catch fire. He pressed his body between your hips and you felt his growing hard on on through his sweats. Your body begged for more of him and you arched your back causing your hips to move with his. He pulled away from you, causing a pout to appear on your mouth and you let out a small whine. "Oh, little bird I don't remember allowing you to touch my wings", he said pressing his thumb to your mouth. You took his finger in your mouth swishing your tongue around it. He sighed and cocked his head at you reveling in the small amount of pleasure you were giving him, almost forgetting that he was supposed to be punishing you. 

You smiled as his expression showed his pleasure but his honey eyes flashed and suddenly he had switched positions with you. He sat on the floor, still behind the couch leaning against the it with you in his lap facing him. "Ohhh ho ho, as much as I want that to continue, baby bird, you need punishing", he said, his hand moving from your neck to your hair. The movement of his fingers through your scalp sent goosebumps through out your body and you let out a small moan. His free hand dragged down your body, above your shirt, from your neck to between your breasts and down your tummy. The soft feeling of his hand shooting electricity though out your body and caused your breathing to hitch. You were thirsty for his touch and you reacted by moving your hips against him, his hard cock grazing you. "Ah ah ah", he said stopping and pushing you away slightly. "You don't get to move, baby. You can move when I tell you to", he growled in your ear. Suddenly, two feathers had wrapped around your hips, the softness of the feathers increasing your pleasure but completely rendering you immobile. Keigo continued down your abdomen and down between your legs, gently caressing your sex up and down. Your breathing hitched once more and you let out a small whimper. He smiled watching you struggle to move and engorge with pleasure, tilting your head back and closing your eyes; his hand tightening around a section of hair. "Ohh, is this all from me?", he asked coyly. You nodded your head as best you could with his hand still holding your hair. He formed a small smile and started to explore your folds, adding another finger and covering it in your juice. You let out another moan, this one a little louder than before. "Look at me while I play with you." He commanded. Your eyes met with his and it almost sent you over the edge. They were gorgeous and filled with a lust for you that you hadn't seen before. You let out another moan and Keigo sped up his fingers. You could feel your orgasm approaching, a knot forming deep within you. "Keigo- fuck...", you. moaned. "Please fuck me, I need it" you panted. He chuckled, moving his hand from your hair to the back of your neck and pushing you into his lips, "Not quite, baby, I want to feel you cum for me right here". He kissed you passionately and you could tell that he wanted to fill you with his cock. He entered you with his fingers and began to curl them, grazing over that special spot. Your mouth fell open and your rolled into the back of your head as your body exploded with pleasure and your head fell backwards. His fingers felt heavenly and you had never felt this feeling before. "Oh god, yes Keigo, that feels so good, don't stop", you moaned trying to move your hips. He was pleased to be the cause of your ecstasy and preventing you from fully exploring it; his fingers speeding up once more. You were close, your walls tightening around his fingers and your juices dripping into a small puddle on the floor under you. The knot building inside of you exploded as he grazed the spongey spot in you once more, releasing waves of bliss forcing cries of pleasure from deep inside you. Keigo slowed his fingers to let you ride the wave of your orgasm and removed his fingers from you, "That was a beautiful song, songbird, but that was just a warm up." He said into your ear. 

"More?!", you panted. You had never had more than one orgasm in one session before; It had always been one and done. Your stomach began to flutter at his words. In one action, he picked himself and you up off the floor and bent you over the couch positioning himself behind you, placing one hand on your back pushing you down. He grazed your other thigh and landed a loud smack on your ass cheek sending a wave of excitement through you, "Yes, baby, this is punishment", he said. You let out a small flirty laugh. Suddenly, you felt Keigo, ram into you. He had given you no warning and it surprised you but the pleasure of feeling his cock inside your warm, wet walls built another knot inside you. "Oh fuck, Keigo", you moaned. He slowly quickened the pace of his thrusts; The sounds of skin slapping skin and the sound of his hand dealing another hearty smack on your ass filling the room. "Ohh babybird, sing daddy a song, huh. Does that feel... good?", Keigo growled through clenched teeth, thrusting harder into you and grabbing your hips for leverage. "Yes, baby, please I'm really close again", you moaned out for him. You could feel the knot in you growing rapidly, and the walls of your pussy began to pulsate with pleasure. Keigo reached for your hair tugging just enough to lift your head up and you let out another moan from the sensation. Suddenly, his movements became sporadic and you could feel his erection become warmer. He was close, his wings flapping every so often until suddenly they spanned out from him. You were almost distracted by the noise until... "Fuck!", he growled, pumping one last time into you releasing a stream of cum inside you; your own orgasm closely following suit. You body convulsed under him, the waves of bliss from your orgasm slowly fading out. With a hiss, he removed himself from you and turned you around to face him. "You... are fucking.... amazing", he said between kisses. You smiled at him, your lips still pressed against his returning his kisses. He pulled away from you a smile on his face and suddenly you felt his palm against your ass again. "Now fucking be good and don't touch my wings", he said sauntering off toward his bathroom.


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter sorry!

After your morning with Keigo, he had showered and told you he was leaving for work but wanted you to stay and be comfortable. Sitting on his big red couch, you wondered to yourself about the new territory you were walking in this new relationship.. If you could call it that. You still weren't sure exactly if you and Keigo were exclusive. As far as you knew, no one could fuck as good as him. He satiated all your needs, he was just the right amount of mysterious to be alluring and he was dangerously honest. He seemed to trust you enough to tell you about his illegal activities not to report him to the police. Whether it be because he actually trusted you or you were scared of what would happen if you did, you were unsure. Either way, it was still allowing the ball to stay in your court. But what about the other qualities of him? He could obviously provide for you, the size of his apartment and expensive things looking back at you, reinforcing the thought. Was it too early for these thoughts? Were you even sure you wanted a relationship? 

You stood up, shaking the thoughts from your head and stretching out in front of the window. The view from up here was immaculate you thought to yourself, a smile stretching across your face. Suddenly none of the things you were thinking mattered. it just felt nice whatever this was now. You walked to his kitchen and decided to make yourself some coffee. What could you want to do today?

~

*ding ding*....*ding ding*

Your phone woke you out of a deep sleep. You rolled over on the couch and looked toward the window. It was still very bright outside so it couldn't have been a long nap; but according to the soreness of your body, you needed it. You reached for your phone under the couch pillow and saw that it was a text from Keigo.

 **From Keigo** : _"Hey, Kid. Thinkin bout you"_

A smile appeared on your face and you sat up on the couch. The time on your phone read 2 o'clock. You relaxed for a moment and got up from the couch. It was starting to get late and as nice as Keigo's place was, you wanted to relax in your own apartment especially since you returned back to work tomorrow. You grabbed your cold coffee from the coffee table and emptied it in the kitchen sink. You gathered your things from Keigo's bedroom, nabbed a pair of sweatpants, and left out the front door.


	14. Chapter 13

The phone clicked as you put it down on the receiver. You were thankful that it was already lunchtime. You tapped the DOD button on the phone and nodded to your coworker. 

"I'll be back at 12:30, Laurie", you said grabbing your purse and heading around your desk and out of the building. You put your sunglasses on and hit the unlock button on your key fob to your car. A sigh escaped your body as you relaxed into your seat. It was only Monday, but it felt like the end of the week. You smiled at the thoughts of how you spent your weekend. You wished and hopped for it to be Friday. For some reason, you felt like nothing good could possibly happen during the week. You started your vehicle and headed toward the nearest drive through, your music blaring as your cruised. 

You hadn't responded to Keigo's text, mostly because you didn't want to give him the clingy vibes. You were trying something new than what you normally did with dudes who showed even the slightest bit interested. You would come on too strong and scare them away and then you were left in your room upset. Not this time.

You parked your car in the parking lot of your job and sat in your car. There were 5 more hours until you could go home, wash the day off of you, and sit on your ass. You liked your job as a secretary and it wasn't the hardest on your body but dealing with clients was exhausting; you started to develop a constant ringing in your ears from the phone ringing. You rubbed the bridge of your nose and felt a small vibration from your phone. It was a text.

**From Keigo** : _"Hey Dove, How's work going?"_

A small smile appeared on your face. He was double texting; that's a first for you. You decided to reply to him.

**To Keigo** : _"Hey! It's only 12 but not too bad. How's your day so far?_ ". 

You thought for sure he was going to leave you on read but just as the thought occurred to you another text came through. 

**From Keigo** : _"Not bad, Mostly paperwork for ordering things. I want to see you this week, I believe you owe me a date ;)"_

You had turned down the music in your car as you read his text, getting ready to head back into the building and you were almost stunned. You had forgotten that you agreed to that. As you began to type your response another text came through.

**From Keigo** : _"Wednesday 7pm. I'll pick you up. Semi formal pls. Text me your address."_

You eyebrow raised at his dominating words. You replied to him your address and got out of the car to go back to work.

~

Five o'clock came and you had left the building with a swiftness. You had been home now for a while and were in the middle of cooking and FaceTiming with Paige. 

"Girl, I'm trying really hard not to fuck this up", you said to her. She looked at you like you had just spoke Japanese, "He, so far, has rescued you, fucked you twice, let you sleep at his house, AND double texted and YOU'RE worried about messing up?". She nodded her head causing her camera to go crazy. You laughed at the scene. "Yeah but you know how this goes with me. They're interested for two point five and then they're on to the next bitch. I just... I just want this to last a little while longer", you said to her pretending to get sad. She rolled her eyes at your dramatics. You hadn't told her about the mafia stuff because you weren't quite sure how you wanted to play that. It was better left unsaid at this point. You lifted the spoon out of the sauce you were stirring on your stove top and tasted; it was almost ready. Paige noticed and peeked through the phone, "Whatcha making tonight? ALSO Wait, what are you going to wear Wednesday? He said Semi formal!". You had forgotten that part. You didn't know what semi formal meant. You had work clothes and everyday/bar clothes. Paige caught your sudden panic, "Guess we're going shopping tomorrow after work. I'll be waiting!". She hung up the phone before you could answer and you switched off the burners. 

Fuck. Semi Formal? What does that even mean? You sat on your couch with a hot plate of food and switched your tv on. You set your food on a pillow on your lap and googled exactly what semi formal meant. Your eyes widened as you realized what exactly this would entail. A sigh escaped your mouth as you dropped your phone next to you on the couch; your food was starting to get cold.


	15. Chapter 14

The Tuesday work day flew by. You switched your phone to DND and told all your coworkers to have a good night as you walked out the front door, keys and sunglasses in hand. 

You pulled up to Paige's house a little while later and you both headed downtown. You had never even wanted to step foot in a store that sold semi formal wear. You weren't the semi formal type and you had no idea where to even start. But you remembered there was a store downtown that you noticed while walking from bar to bar that had pretty dresses in the window. You found a parking spot a little ways down from the store front and you both walked toward the store. 

It looked expensive, which didn't ease the anxiety you had about spending the money on a semi formal dress. The doors were tall glass with shiny bars as openers. There were chandeliers and the floor was marble. It reminded you of Keigo's apartment. Racks and racks of multicolored dresses lined the walls and floors. You felt like a girl in a movie scene shopping at a highend store in some big city. 

"What color is he wearing?", Paige asked you, snapping you back to reality. You shook your head and grabbed your phone to text him. "Girl, just call and ask him we don't have all day", she said to you, causing you get flustered and fumble your phone. 

"Hello ladies, what are we searching for today?" a woman asked, approaching you and Paige. She was model skinny, with long, sleek blonde hair. You were instantly intimidated. Paige pushed the phone to your ear as she walked with the woman to a rack close by. You dialed Keigo and listened as the dial tones rang. 

"Hey, babybird, whats up? Is something wrong?" Keigo said on the other end. You exhaled. 

"Hey, no everything's fine. I just wondered what color you were wearing tomorrow?" You asked somewhat surprised at his reaction.

"Oh, uh I mean, I wasn't going to go crazy, Are you buying something new? Can I make a suggestion?", he said to you. 

"Please, I don't do semi formal", you said relieved. 

He noticed and laughed, "I suggest Red, or black, or shiny". You paused and looked around for a second, a rack of red dresses catching your eye. 

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow!", you said and hung up. You bee lined to the rack, ignoring Paige and the saleswoman and rummaged through it. There were tons of beautiful dresses but none of them caught your eye like you wanted. You scanned the store for a rack of black dresses and found one close by. You rummaged through and one caught your eye. It was a high-lo dress, with rhinestone plaiting. Your eyes widened and you grabbed it off the rack. Paige noticed you coming toward her and the saleswoman and smiled. "That didn't take long!, what did you find?" she said smiling. The woman turned as well and smiled, "Oh that is a fun one! Let me grab you a fitting room!". She lead you toward the back of the store and into a room that only had a curtain covering the rooms entrance. Paige plopped herself back in a chair and made herself comfortable, "Let me know if you have questions!" they both said simultaneously. They looked between each other and broke out in laughter at the mimicry that happened.

On the hanger this dress didn't look too intimidating but getting it on was tricky. You slipped it on over your head and as far down as you thought the waist of the dress went. You brought up each strap and looped them around your shoulders. The rhinestones formed almost a harness or cage around your breasts that laced up around them. It made them look delicious. 

"Are you ready? I really like this one!" you said, calling out to Paige. You stepped out of the dressing room and she looked dumbfounded. 

"BITCH..." she said grabbing her non existent pearls. "That looks amazing on you. It makes your boobs look so good I wanna eat em" She said standing up and following you to the mirror. You twirled around a little and smiled with her. "Are you sure you don't want to keep looking? What shoes will you wear?", the saleswoman asked, making some minor adjustments to the back of the dress while you admired yourself. "I suggest a strappy heel, maybe even one that laced up your legs? You have great legs." she said. You did like your legs, they were full and long and in the right shoe, they were almost your greatest feature. The saleswoman walked way toward the shoes and you looked at Paige all giddy. 

"Ok but does this look good? I don't want to look like I'm going to the bar but I also am not going to wear shoulder pads or a prom dress", you joked at her. She laughed at you and replied, "No, this looks amazing on you. The high-lo shows off your legs and the front shows off your boobs perfectly. He's going to howl like a dog when he sees you and also probably take you home cuz you all shiny and shit", she said laughing. The saleswoman had returned with a couple of boxes and lead you to a bench to help you put the shoes on. The first box she opened had heels that were black, tall and the straps essentially ropes that you assumed would wrap up your leg. You were immediately turned off by the work.

"I like these, thank you, but I think something more simple..." you suggested to the sales woman, She hopped up, put the strappy heels back in their box and reached for another box she had brought with her. 

"I have backups. I like strappy but these are more simple and less work." She said opening the box. They were tall, black, heels that had one strap over the toes and one around the ankle with three other straps along and the sides of the heel. It made your foot feel dressed but sexily bare. You eyes gleamed as you checked yourself out in the mirror. It was the perfect look. You didn't even care what Keigo thought at this point, you wanted to take yourself home and fuck you right there. 

"I'm sold. Ring it up", you said handing her the dress and shoes from out of the dressing room. Paige took your wallet and followed the saleswoman up to the front of the store as you redressed yourself. You suddenly were very excited for this date.


	16. Chapter 15

On Wednesday, you could hardly focus on your duties. Your mind kept wandering to tonight's events. Where was he taking you? You hadn't known of any fancy restaurants in town that warranted semi formal wear or if they did, they didn't follow a dress code and no one dressed the part. How should you wear your hair? Makeup? 

You thoughts were halted when you felt your phone vibrate on the desk. It was a text from Keigo and your heart began to flutter.

From Keigo: "Hello Dove, I'm excited to see you tonight". The stomach butterflies fluttered and soared within you and a smile crept across your face.

"Ohhhh someone's been giddy all day! Who is he?", your desk mate asked. Laura was an older lady who had been at the company longer than you had. She was in her early 50's, short, and her skin was tanned from her many weekends she'd escape to her lake cabin with her husband. She was almost like your work mother; she always wanted to gossip and she liked to live vicariously through you. You smiled in her direction and your cheeks turned pink.

"Laura, he's wonderful. I... it's fairly new. I met him this last weekend but I'm super into him and I'm pretty sure he's into me." you gushed to her. Her smile was warm. "Oh, darling, I'm so happy for you. Is he Handsome? Does he have muscles? a Quirk?", she quizzed. You spilled the details of his physique and his quirk and her eyes lit up with excitement. "You could join the mile high club", she winked at you. You both erupted in a cackle. Suddenly you heard footsteps coming your way coupled with "Oh what's so funny up here?". Laura coughed and nervously turned back to her computer across from you. You caught your boss's gaze and turned back to your computer and opened up your folder. "Oh I was telling, Laura about my weekend is all. Sorry, we got a bit excited", you said. She gave a pity chuckle and replied to you, "Oh no that's fine, just remember you have an office right next to you and she may be busy", she said pointing to the office across from where she was standing. You smiled and nodded your head. Your boss turned back toward her office and you shot a look over to Laura and rolled your eyes. 

As the day came to a close, you bid your coworkers farewell and strolled out the door of the building. You had some work of your own to do. You had managed to look up some hair styles and settled on an up-do with pieces of loosely curled hair falling along your face and the bun giving it a messy look. As for makeup, you had picked a simple cat eye, dramatic lashes, and a bold red lip. 

It was about 6:45 when you finally finished your look, you were fully dressed and slightly nervous. You decided to pregame just a little to calm your nerves so you made yourself a drink in the kitchen. Taking your drink with you, you walked to the speaker system that was playing your get ready music and you turned it down. Looking out the window, you noticed a black SUV was sitting outside, parked in a parking spot directly under your balcony. You saw Keigo standing outside the vehicle smoking a cigarette and you sneakily stepped outside. One of his men nodded toward you and Keigo turned to look. His mouth dropped open and his cigarette fell out of his hand, stunned at the sight of you. Since he was below you, he could kind of see a little higher up your dress and you could tell what he was thinking. Taking a sip of your drink, you winked at him and yelled down, "Oh I wasn't aware that you were here, I'll be right down". A smirked formed on your face and you slinked back into your apartment. 

One of Keigo's bodyguards met you at the entrance to your apartment building and followed you to the car. Door to door service you thought to yourself. The bodyguard opened the rear passenger door and you climbed in, meeting Keigo in the back seat. The SUV was obviously different than the sedan that you had previously rode in; More space but also there was a mini mini bar. Keigo had a flirty smile on his face as you looked up at him.

"You look phenomenal, Dove", he said taking your hand, kissing it, and handing you a glass of champagne. You blushed at the chivalry. 

"Oh you're pulling out all the stops huh? I get door to door service and a drink in the car?", you said taking a sip from the glass. He chuckled at you, "Well of course. This is a real date, remember?". His voice was smooth and made your body warm. You met his gaze, sweet and endearing and you began to melt. 

"So where are we going? I, for the life of me, couldn't figure out where you were taking me", you flirted putting your hand on his leg. His eyes dilated at your touch and you felt a pang of victory at his reaction. He squirmed in his seat as he answered you, "Have you heard of that place downtown, Frenchette?" You cocked your head slightly looking at him with a bit of confusion. "Sure, that's the french cafe with the outdoor seating? But they're not, Semi...", you trailed off. He smiled at your confusion. "Well I can tell by your reaction that you didn't know there was another restaurant in that same building that is only open at night and only by reservation. I have heard really great things about it and I wanted to try it with you", he says to you. You were surprised that you didn't hear about any hidden restaurants. It must be super exclusive if regular folks, like yourself, hadn't known about it. 

You looked out the window and the SUV suddenly made a stop inside of a parking garage. You knew Frenchette was just around the corner, so it wasn't that far of a walk. Keigo's door opened and he climbed out leaving you alone in the car for a second as he made his way around the car. Suddenly your door opened and Keigo met you and you climbed out as well. The bodyguard stayed behind as you and Keigo made your way to the café. There were still some people lounging in the outdoor seating area and some even stared at you as you both walked into the building. Frenchette had its own entrance just to the left of two, big main doors. Inside was soft lit lighting with dark marble floors and there were only two elevators in front of you. 

You were slightly out of your comfort zone because you weren't sure what you were anticipating. If the building was this pretty as an entrance, you weren't sure you were ready for the glamour of the next stop. The elevator opened and there was a man inside dressed in a fancy uniform. You hadn't seen a bellboy before. In fact, you were sure those were a thing of the past or that you only saw in those silver screen movies. Your body started to warm with slight anxiety. Keigo nodded at the man and said something in another language, it sounded french, and the bellboy hit a button on the panel. The doors slowly closed and the elevator started to ascend, rather quickly. In no time, the doors swung open to a hallway that was dimly lit but beautifully decorated with twinkling lights inside the fake foliage lining the entrance of the restaurant. There were dimly lit chandeliers and low calming music playing. You were stunned at the beauty of it. Keigo nodded at the bellhop, handing him a couple bills for a tip and lead you to a podium where a host stood. 

The woman standing behind the post was slender with curly brown hair. She was dressed in all black and shuffling papers. She looked up from the podium and smiled, "Good evening, reservations?". Keigo flashed a smile at her and nodded, "Yes for Keigo Takami". You smiled at the host and she shuffled some papers around while grabbing two menus. 

"Right this way", she said leading you both into the restaurant. There weren't a lot of people inside that you could tell. It felt really intimate and dimly lit. The chandeliers from the front of the restaurant had disappeared and were replaced with dimly lit ceiling lights. Each table had a candle in the middle of it making each guest look seductive. It felt like you were in a movie and your little heart fluttered. 

You couldn't help but notice as you walked through to your table, that a lot of the guests you had passed had nodded at Keigo in some way or another. Did he know all these people? You followed Keigo until the host stopped at a cute little table that was kind of secluded from everyone else. It had a cute little table candle and a red rose sitting on one side. It was beautiful. Keigo gestured for you to sit on the side with the rose and he took a seat himself. The host handed you the menus and explained which plates were especially good tonight and who your server would be then walked back toward her podium. 

You stared up at Keigo in surprise "This is beautiful, Keigo. I am stunned, honestly". He chuckled and you looked down at your menu. You were taken aback at the prices of these dishes and Keigo picked up on your energy rather quickly.

"Dove, don't be afraid of the prices. Please get exactly what you want", he said to. His golden eyes beaming at you. You gave an awkward smile and searched through your options. 

The waitress had come by to grab your drink order. Once she had left you both alone you couldn't help but think about the weird energy from seeing so many people know Keigo.

"Keigo, you seemed to know a lot of people", you said nodding your head toward the open restaurant. Keigo looked up at you at first in confusion and then in realization.

"I know them mostly through work. I friend of mine owns this restaurant and I know only so many people know about it, mostly people 've worked with", he said. You began to think.

"Work? you mean like work work?", you pried. He shot you a look, "Don't start, not here. Wait until we get home". He winked at you and you looked away blushing.

Your dinner went incredibly smooth and you enjoyed your plate. Keigo had plenty of stories to keep the conversation flowing and you really liked to hear about his work and even some other things. You noticed that he hadn't talked about his parents and when you talked about yours, he seemed more intrigued than you had ever encountered from a date. You finished your dinner after Keigo had paid the bill, he had gotten up from his side of the table and offered his arm to you to hold as you both left the restaurant.


	17. Chapter 16

You had began feeling a little tipsy from the drinks you had at dinner. You were by no means, hammered but you definitely had some extra confidence. You both were walking back to the parking garage. 

"I really enjoyed my dinner, Kiego, thank you for treating me", you thanked and gave him a big smile. He smiled back and replied, "No thank you for allowing me to take you out. How would you feel about a walk?". You stopped walking and looked up at him confused. 

"Do you not see the shoes I am wearing? I am fine now but a walk may do me in", you laughed awkwardly. He turned toward you and his eyes beamed almost through you, filling with lust.

"I do see them, they are so sexy..."He trailed off putting his hand under your chin to tilt your head up. You blushed and immediately felt weak. "But, the night is still young and the moon is so pretty", he continued. Your heart fluttered and you were stunned quiet for a second. 

"And it will be short, I know the perfect spot. Then we can go back to my place... or yours I'm not picky", he winked. "Ok ok", you caved. You could tell he had gotten a little more excited and it warmed your heart some more. It was cute to see someone be so honest. You both hurried back to the SUV.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The SUV had pulled into a city park. You knew of the place but you hadn't given it much thought before. The SUV parked on the side of the road and Keigo told them to just hang out for a bit. He got out of the car and circled around to come get you and you both entered the park. 

"So, I know what I do for a living is... questionable... but how are you so ok with it?", he asked you. You walked along in thought.

"You know, honestly? I have asked myself this question since I found out. I mean it's scary don't get me wrong, but so far I feel safe with you. And what better protection to have than a guy with ties to the mafia?", you explained. He smiled back at you as you both walked along the park path. It was starting to head up a hill and you could see some lights at the top and you had started to get curious.

"What MY question is, Why were you attracted to me? I don't stand out from other girls, honestly. I just clean up nice", you joked. He laughed and replied, "You are gorgeous whether you think so or not. Not just done up but also hung over. And your personality is spot on. Plus you make me feel... calm?". He had paused to think. "If that's the correct word. I don't know... I just like being around you. I don't have to think about work or if you're secretly trying to do one over on me. It's like... Your a breath of fresh air", he continued. You both had stopped a little ways from the top of the hill and you had noticed a gazebo that was lit up with twinkle lights and surrounded by flowers. You were half distracted by the sight of the gazebo and half distracted by Keigo's words. He smiled at you and lead you to the top of the hill.

"Keigo, this place is beautiful? Did you do this?", you asked, looking around and looking up into the sky. He flashed a smile at you. "I'll keep that a secret for now. But I did know about this place before. It's quiet and you get a view of the night sky", he said winking at you and looking up in the sky. 

You smiled at him and thought of just how incredibly perfect this was. You tried to push down the growing feeling of the possibility that this was too good to be true. Was he really this perfect? Was there something else he was hiding? 

Keigo had looked down at you quickly and cocked his head. "What's on your mind?", he piqued. You shook the intrusive thoughts away for now and smiled back at him, "Nothing, just thinking of how impossibly perfect this is". He laughed at you took out his cellphone while you admired the surroundings.

"I have another question for you, How do you feel about... flying?", he asked. You turned to look at him and laughed.

"I have only been on a plane a couple of times, It doesn't really bother me..", you answered. He smiled and began to wrap his arms around you. You looked a little nervous as he replied, "Not what I meant, kid". Suddenly, his wings expanded and you shock spread through your body. Before you could protest, he shot into the sky.

"KEIGO WHAT THE FUCK," you screamed and held on for dear life. 

"Aw baby bird, don't be scared. I'd never drop you", he said. The wind began to not be so strong and you could hear his wings hadn't flapped as hard as before. You looked up at him, cautiously, then began to look around. The city was beautiful at this height, which left you conflicted between admiring and terrified. Building lights below you twinkled and the sky was starry and clear. The moon had brightened since you had left the restaurant. But you couldn't help but be terrified of the deathly height you were both soaring at. 

"There's something about flying..", he started. You could tell he was slightly distant in thought.

"Yeah it's terrifying but the view you get up here is... something", you said. You looked up at him and admired his features. Golden eyes lost in thought but calm, looked out over you and you appreciated his vulnerability. 

"Your quirk really suits you. You must really like to fly", you said. He seemed to snap out of thought and looked back at you with a smile.

"It's grown on me, that's for sure. I hadn't always liked my wings", he replied. He had began flying back toward the park. As you both had gotten closer you could see some people with their phones out, taking pictures. 

"Yeah...this is why I don't use my wings a lot. I like to stay under the radar as much as I can", he said to you, slightly peeved. You both landed back at the gazebo and he held you until he was sure you wouldn't stumble. 

He was relatively quiet the rest of the way back to the SUV. You could feel a slight change in his energy and it made you a little uneasy. When you got back to the SUV, he opened your door to let you in and once he was in himself, he directed the driver back to your apartment. You couldn't help but feel that oh so familiar feeling that you were about to be ghosted. You sat in thought and came to terms with the fact that this was about to be the end of nice fling. Then you started to spiral. Would someone in the mafia just let you walk around with that knowledge? Were you going to die soon? Panic began to well in you and you looked at Keigo who had seemed to notice as well.

"Are you ok, Rei?", he asked. You didn't know what to say to him and for sure weren't going to just word vomit everything you had just thought of. You smiled awkwardly to him, "Yeah.. just my brain working overtime". You noticed that the SUV had stopped in front of your apartment building. You looked around to gain some bearings and the driver of the SUV opened your door.

"I had a wonderful time tonight, Keigo", you said to him. He looked over at you and swiftly grabbed you by the back of the head, gently, and embraced you in a kiss. It was passionate and it felt like it went on forever. You were sure you felt electricity or sparks from either the kiss or your brain malfunctioning, you couldn't tell. He let you go and you locked eyes with his, again for what felt like a lifetime.

"I will text you soon, ok?", he said to you. You nodded, still a little woozy from what had just happened and you got out of the SUV to head up to your apartment.


	18. Chapter 17

It had been a couple of days since you last had seen Keigo. You had sent a couple of texts between each other but it was nothing too special and it didn't hint at any sign of seeing him again. You were honestly surprised that he was answering you. Normally, dudes fuck and ghost but you could have sworn this was different. Especially since he was continuing to answer your texts.

The thought of Keigo ghosting you, had sat with you for a full 2 weeks before you decided you were going to give up. You were sitting in your apartment on the phone with Paige and getting dressed for the night. 

"I know, girl, I'm unsure why he would do that to you. He seemed super interested", she said to you. You didn't even look down from putting on your eyeliner to answer her. "Yeah, dude, I'm... I'm over it. It's happened too many times for me to sit in my feelings AGAIN". She laughed in response. You were only half joking. It obviously still bothered you. How could it not? The date was the best you had ever been on. The sex? Who were you kidding. And the fact that you guys got, what you thought, was super close in such a short time. Paige must have seen the thoughts cross your face.

"Ok, you tell yourself that but I know you", she smirked at you. You sighed. You were trying really hard to hide it but she had known you through multiple fuck boys and this ended up being no different. You sat quietly on the phone with her. 

"You know what, I'm not feeling good. I think I'm going to sit this one out tonight", you said to her. Your head wasn't in the right mindset and your current topic of discussion wasn't what would normally hype a person up. Going out no longer felt fun to you. 

"OH no you don't. You're not going to sit in the house and mope. Plus you've already wasted eyeliner. You're coming out. I'll pick you up in 20 minutes", Paige said to you and hung up before you could protest. 

You sat and contemplated what to wear. You were no longer in any sexy mood and definitely not in the mood to party. You opted for leggings, combat boots, a band tee and flannel and a beanie. You didn't feel the need to put in effort. By the time you had laced up the boots, Paige had honked her car horn outside of your apartment. 

__________________________________________________________________________

The two of you pulled up to a parking spot downtown in the bar district. Paige knew that you didn't want to go anywhere near Keigo's club so she picked a smaller bar down the road. She had frequented this place when you weren't with her and it was a place she liked because "she could hear herself think". Really it was a comfort bar because her family used to work for the owner. It had come into new ownership and ended up being a place that some scruffier dudes would go. You weren't a big fan normally, in fact you hadn't been to this bar before but tonight you honestly didn't care. 

You walked in behind Paige who immediately knew a few people already inside. You stood awkwardly behind her and then when you didn't want to hear anything else, you made your way past the group and toward the small bar counter. 

"What can I get you, darlin", the bar tender asked. She was an older woman with a raspier voice. You smiled up at her and ordered your drink.

"Two Jack and Cokes and a water please", you ordered. She winked at you and started making your drinks. You sat at one of the seats at the bar and could hear Paige and her group of friends behind you. Low classic rock played in the background and it smelled of old man and cigarettes. This was one of the bars in town that still allowed smoking inside and it made your throat dry. 

Paige popped up next to you and ordered her drinks when the bartender had brought yours back. "Even your drinks are boring today", she said. You rolled your eyes and clicked your tongue. 

"Girl hush" you retorted. Paige laughed and gave you a slight nudge. 

"Did you know a dude's been staring at you since you sat down? He seems kinda cute" she said. You didn't even entertain it. You both had completely different tastes in men and for all you knew, it was an old dude. brushing her off and finishing your drinks, you left your water for Paige and got up out of your seat.

"It's hot I'm going outside for a second. Lemme bum a cig off you", you said to her. She nodded and gave you one of her cigarettes and a lighter. You normally weren't a smoker but in the right mood and the right drinks, it happened occasionally. 

The air was chilly, but comfortable. You stepped out of the door and stepped to the side of the bar. It was mostly quiet, except for some sound down the road where the other bars were starting to become more busy. You could tell there was a smaller group to the other side of the bar and a lone guy more in the dark and by himself and closer to you. Flicking the lighter a few times with the cigarette in your mouth, the lighter wouldn't spark. 

"First time?", a lower, monotone voice said, it was the lone man on your side of the building.

"No, I just think my lighters out", you said shaking it a couple times and sighing. He let out a slight chuckle and walked over to you. He was covered in tattoos and piercing's, at least that's what it looked like. When you finally made eye contact with him, you were hypnotized by his icy, cold blue eyes. His tattoos covered a lot of his visible body and what you thought were piercing's lined his face, neck , and arms. He had this mysterious danger to him and you couldn't form a cohesive thought. Then he smiled and you felt stuck. Who was this man?

He walked over closer to you and held his thumb out. You were confused until a small blue flame appeared above his thumb. Still holding the cigarette in your mouth, you inhaled. You both kept eye contact for what seemed like forever but while you were transfixed on him, he looked away from you to light his own cigarette.

"I've never seen you in this bar, I'm Dabi", he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I know I go ghost for a bit; Sometimes I don't know how I'm going to tell out this story mostly because I don't plan anything. Thank you to everyone leaving kudos on my work, It means a lot!!. This chapter is shorter but it's going to start to get juicy ;p Thank you again!!
> 
> Also, I am writing on wattpad under @jazzip2019 and cross posting if youd like to support that site as well!


	19. Chapter 19

Dabi was dressed in a fitted white tee, black fitted jeans with rips in the knees, a black studded belt and combat boots. He had jet black, spikey hair that covered all of his forehead and parts of his eyes. He was cool and smooth and because his voice was mostly monotone, it gave you the feeling that he didn't actually care about anything. But yet he stayed and chatted with you for what felt like hours. 

You both had finished your cigarettes and stayed outside. Around the corner of the bar was a fire escape that lead to the roof and Dabi had mentioned that he frequented the bar enough to know no one ever went up there. He motioned for you to follow him up and you liked that you could see some of the city. 

"So your friend dragged you out to this piece of shit bar? Why would anyone WANT to come here?", he asked you, walking over to the ledge of the roof. You chuckled at him, "I mean you're not entirely wrong. This isn't our normal bar of choice. But she really likes this place and I wasn't really in the mood to go out". You smiled at him as you walked towards him. He began to sit down but you weren't a fan of heights and you definitely weren't a fan of heights with a stranger so you hung back a little bit.

"I know of your friend. She does come here a lot", he said to you without turning around. You were confused.

"How do you know my friend?", you asked him. He turned to look at you ,"I saw you guys walk in. I'm a bartender here. You guys walked in as my break started". 

"I had no idea you worked here! Shouldn't you be down bar tending? I don't want you to get in trouble", you said to him walking closer. He laughed at your sense of urgency.

"Nah, It's not busy at all and the ol' lady doesn't mind keeping all the tips for herself. Besides I do this for fun, not because I'm hurting for money", he said to you, patting a spot next to him on the ledge. You looked at him, hesitantly, and walked closer. 

"I'm not a fan of heights..." you shuddered. He smirked at you putting you in another trans. Something in his eyes flickered. 

"I would never let you fall", he replied. You hesitated but your body seemed to move against your wishes. You climbed up on the ledge slowly, using Dabi as leverage and sat down. You suddenly felt uneasy. 

"Uhm, so uh.. what do you do then if this is just for fun", you said turning to look at him, hoping this conversation could distract you from your growing sense of anxiety. 

"I can't tell you that, but like I said, I'm not hurting for money", he said to you. "Why are you staring at me?". You hadn't noticed that you couldn't take your eyes off him and suddenly felt embarrassed and completely disregarding what he said.

"I'm sorry, You have a captivating smile and honestly I can't tell if I'm distracted by that or I'm trying to distract myself from looking down", you blurted. He laughed again and flashed that smile.

"Oh I thought you were just kidding about the heights thing, We can move back", he said starting to get up. You watched him rise and offer a hand to you once he was on the floor of the roof. You took it rather quickly but being the clumsy girl you are, started to trip over yourself as you too got up.

"Fu-!", you yelled as you both fell onto the roof. You had your eyes closed but opened them when you heard a laugh from under you and noticed the floor was rather human-like.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, I'm a clutz", you said scrambling off of Dabi and feeling your cheeks turn bright red. You sat on the roof next to Dabi who was now leaning up on his arms.

"It's ok, I didn't mind", he smirked at you. You could feel a growing tension between the two of you and the next thing you knew his lips were on yours. You were unsure who made the first move but you weren't complaining or questioning. It felt electric and addictive and you couldn't stop. Deepening the kiss, you climbed on top of him again and started to lift his shirt up over his head. He followed by taking off your flannel and putting a hand up under your shirt and onto your breast. His lips never left yours and the feeling started to grow in intensity. Still connected, you began to unbutton your pants and slip off your jeans. He followed you as you palmed his growing erection. You were slightly surprised at how it filled your hand. His hands traveled down to your panties and he could feel the growing puddle of slick that had been forming. You could feel him smile. He deepend the kiss just as he allowed a finger to caress you. You let out a small moan against his lips and he pushed you off and onto your back. Before you knew he was pulling off your panties and moving your legs apart and planting himself down by your sex. You couldn't look away from his gaze, that he kept as his tongue began to lap at you. He smirked at you and began to move his tongue in circles which sent you into euphoria. You let out a small moan while he kept his tongue at a moderate pace and also added a finger. Your back arched and you could feel the small knot in your core grow larger. Almost as if he knew, he quickened his pace and added more pressure to your button and the knot inside you exploded in pleasure. 

"Fuck, Dabi", you panted, looking straight into the sky. You could hear his smile through his chuckle a little bit. 

"Glad you enjoyed yourself, doll", he said to you, smoothly. You sat and panted a little more then realized that you had just let some random dude eat you out on the rooftop of a bar. Is this what a rebound was like? You laughed to yourself.

"Fuck, did we just do that? I've never did this after just meeting someone", you covered your face in embarrassment and used to your arm to search for your discarded clothes. He laughed at you again.

"I mean, me either, but I'm not regretting it". You looked up at him and his icy blue eyes were filled with intensity and lust. Not wanting to be stuck in a trans again, you broke eye contact and slipped on your panties and leggings.

"Lemme see your phone", he said to you. You looked up at him through messy hair, confused. You then realized that when he picked off your bra, the phone that had been stuffed inside your bra was thrown somewhere on the roof. You looked around and nodded toward a small phone on the other side of Dabi. He grabbed it and started pressing buttons.

"What are you doing?", you asked him, fixing your beanie and brushing the snarls out of your hair. He threw the phone at you and began to put his jeans and t-shirt back on.

"Giving you my number. That way, You can make the call if you want to see me again", he said to you winking. You stood on the roof in awe of what just happened. Dabi turned away from you and walked to a door on the roof. "I'm going back to work, doll". The door shut behind him and you were left on the roof alone. 

"But which way do I go to get down?", you huffed at no one in particular, trying to gather your thoughts.


	20. Chapter 19

You made your way back down the fire escape you had originally went up after you had took a few minutes to process what just happened. There was something about Dabi that you couldn't quite put your finger on. He gave off the same mysteriousness as Keigo, which made him equally addictive. But something in you questioned if this was a good idea to pursue. The fact that he put his number in your phone without making you give him yours was different than what you normally experienced. Essentially, the ball was in your court. 

You walked in to the bar trying your hardest not to draw too much attention back to you. Dabi wasn't behind the bar that you could tell but you wanted to hurry anyway. You walked up to Paige who was surprised to see you.

"Where have you been? I was almost about to come look for you!", she yelled. The music had gotten a little louder but it wasn't at an uncomfortable, party level. You smiled and said, "Paige, you're never going to guess what just happened". Just as you finished your sentence, Dabi came through some doors from behind the bar. He had a towel over his shoulder and was talking to the woman behind the bar. You paused and looked up slightly embarrassed and turned your back to him. Paige looked at you confused.

"Why are you acting weird? Look that bartender is hot, you should talk to him", she joked. You blushed and replied back to her "Funny story actually we just hooked up on the roof". Paige's mouth fell open then she laughed. 

"You're joking, you wouldn't do that", she said and took a sip of her drink. You turned slightly to face the bar and caught Dabi staring in your direction. You smirked and he nodded toward you, but looked you up and down and subtly licked his lips. Paige watched the interaction and got even more excited.

"Holy shit, dude", she screamed. You laughed at her, "yeah dude, and its super awkward can we bar hop?". She looked at you, hesitantly, then chugged her last couple sips and set her empty glass on a table next to you and turned to the door. You both walked out of the bar and Paige instantly flooded you with questions.

"So how was it? He wasn't the dude who I was talking about earlier. I didn't even know he was working today", she said lighting a cigarette as she walked. 

"I wouldn't have met him really if you hadn't given me this empty lighter!", you joked and threw the lighter back at her. 

"My bad duder, I didn't know. So was it big? Did you do it in his car?", she prodded, blowing out a puff of smoke. You smiled.

"Well I didn't see it but what I could feel was impressive. We didn't fuck, he just ate me out and girl. Lemme tell you... chefs kiss" you said kissing your fingers. Paige was stunned again.

"You didn't even have sex? And he wasn't mad?", she said as she stopped walking. You walked for a little bit longer with a smile on your face.

"I'm impressed, Y/N, I really am. And honestly quite jealous", she said picking up her speed again. 

"Yeah and he put his number in my phone and didn't ask for mine... so I feel soo powerful", you said, pride welling up inside you. 

You both walked a little more down the street and stopped at a noodle shop. It was more quite than normal because all the people had moved on from eating and were now in the party phase of the night. You looked inside and as if on que, your stomach began to rumble. 

"Hungry?", you asked your best friend. She hesitated for a bit and nodded. You both walked into the quite shop and picked a seat to the side. A smaller waitress came to take your order and you both passed a couple hours chatting and eating.

_______________________________________________________________________________

You walked back into your apartment a little after 3 am, full of noodles and a slight buzz from some Sake Paige ordered while at the noodle shop. You threw your keys on to the counter and made your way into your bedroom, kicking off your shoes in the hallway. Pulling off your leggings and shirts, you plopped yourself onto your bed, again forgetting that your phone was stuffed in your bra, only remembering about it because it fell to the floor. You contemplated sending a text to Dabi. Tapping your screen a couple of times, pulling up a new message thread, you hesitated. You didn't want to seem too eager but that was the most pleasure you had felt since Keigo. Then you remembered about Keigo.

"That fuckin asshole", you sighed as you laid flat on your stomach, phone still in your hand. You rolled over and opened up Instagram and began to scroll and without even realizing it, you were asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter. Thank you guys for the love!


	21. Chapter 20

It had been a couple days since the bar incident with Dabi. You had wanted to text multiple times but for whatever reason, you decided each time not to. Something inside you was holding out for Keigo and each time you thought of him your inner thoughts would berate yourself. Maybe he would text or call or even your favorite scenario, him showing up on a rainy day at your door step. No, Y/N, he isn't and probably won't contact you ever again. 

But since Keigo has left a bad taste in your mouth, you didn't want to get into something that took up your mind and time, you couldn't. So you often debated if you could just have Dabi around for company. You hadn't had an in depth conversation with Dabi, so getting to know him interested you. But getting into a relationship with someone was not on your list any longer thanks to Keigo. 

The confidence you had given yourself during your morning thoughts, had squashed your anxiety about texting and you opened your phone. 

To Dabi: Hey

Instantly, you felt nauseous. Throwing your phone onto the counter in your kitchen and busied yourself with making your breakfast before you had to be to work. The room filled with yummy smells of bacon, eggs, and pancakes. Finishing up the last pancake, you dished up your food, poured yourself some coffee, and made your way to your normal seat at your island. As you sat down your phone chimed. Hesitantly, you shoved a big spoonful of food into your mouth and reached for your phone. 

From Dabi: Who's this??

You sat for a minute deciding if you wanted to mess with him or cut to the chase. You replayed that night in your mind and realized that you hadn't told him your name. Laughing to yourself, you typed your message. 

To Dabi: We've been trying to reach you about your cars extended warranty

You continued to giggle to yourself, setting your phone down and resumed eating. Just as you shoved a heap into your mouth, your phone chimed again.

From Dabi: Jesus.... It's too early for this lol

To Dabi: Oh right sorry, you had your face burried in my legs the other night on the roof. But I am contacting your purely about the warranty. 

You laughed again, noticed the time, and hurried off to get dressed for work.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day had passed without another text from Dabi and you sure as hell weren't going to double text; not this early. Leaving the office, you sat in your car for a second before leaving the parking lot. You slipped off your heels, which were beginning to wear you at this point, and pulled off. While you sat at a stop light, your phone chimed and you reached to see what it said. 

From Dabi: Lets meet up.

You sat for a second and hated that you were in work clothes but you figured why not. 

To Dabi: Sure where?

From Dabi: 28th and 3rd downtown. 

Unfamiliar with the address, you typed it into your GPS and turned to head in that direction. 

You arrived shortly after and parked down the road. It was a quiet side of downtown, farther down from the bar district. Cafe's and coffee shops littered the area and emitted yummy smells of all types. Your heels clacked against the pavement as you approached the address and noticed Dabi sitting outside at a smaller patio table. The noise made him look up and he did a double take and smiled at you. 

"Damn, lookin like a sexy librarian", he joked. You laughed and felt kind of embarrassed. Your work attire did in fact, give off sexy librarian vibes but you had hoped it wasn't too much. Your hair was up in a tight bun but had tendrils around your face. You had on a fitted, white long sleeve button up on with a reasonable amount of cleavage. It was matched with a tight, black pencil skirt and black heels. 

"Shut up, I just got off work. I have to wear this monkey suit", you exhaled, taking a seat opposite Dabi. He sat up in his chair and handed you a menu.

"Well I'm glad I picked this place then, I'm sure after dealing with books all day, you could use some coffee", he laughed.

"You're right about one thing I guess. I'm not a librarian, though", you said skimming the small menu. Shortly after, a waitress came by to take your order and you were left to sit with Dabi. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't as awkward as you originally thought. Conversation flowed effortlessly as you both talked about what you did for a living, how long you both lived in the city, this and that. But as the evening progressed, you realized he hadn't mentioned what he did for a living.

"Are you going to tell me what you do for a living yet or is it still top secret government business?", you pried. He sat for a second and leaned back, grabbing his pack of cigarettes. He lit one up and exhaled before answering you.

"Disposal", was all he said. You looked at him with one eyebrow up.

"You mean to tell me you kept it a secret because you're a garbage man?" you laughed. 

"Yeah you could say that", he exhaled another bout of smoke, "I didn't want you to judge me".

You continued to giggle at his silliness but you couldn't help but notice a slight change in energy from him but he smiled at you while you giggled. 

"See you judged. I won't be telling you anything anymore", he pouted. 

"Aww don't be like that. I'm not judging you, I just think it's funny you wanted to hide that from me", you said to him. He winked at your response as he took another drag from his cigarette. The waitress had made her way back, asking if you needed anything else and it prompted you to look at your watch.

"Jeez I'm sorry I hadn't realized I took all your time", you said to Dabi starting to collect your things. 

He shook his head, "Nah, this is how I wanted to spend my evening. Actually, do you have anything planned for the rest of the night?". You looked at him, hesitantly.

"I don't normally do too much during the week since I have to be up for work, but it's still relatively early so I don't mind doing something chill", you said to him. He stood up from his seat, setting some cash on the table and stretched.

"How about a drive? And I'll drop you off at your car in a bit?", he asked. You got up as well and cocked your head, in thought.

"Only if its in the garbage truck", you joked. He laughed and began to head out of the coffee shop patio with you in tow. You walked the opposite way you had parked and after a few minutes Dabi grabbed his keys off the clip on his hip and clicked a button. A matte black Dodge Challenger lit up a few steps in front of him. Then the engine rolled over and let off a low pur. 

"This isn't a garbage truck", you said jokingly as you approached the car. It was intimidating and you knew nothing about cars but you felt like this cost a lot of money and suddenly you were contemplating what you did for a living.

Dabi laughed, "Sure it is, Doll. Get in". You opened the car door and climbed into the front seat. It smelled like cologne with a faint smell of cigarettes. He pulled away slowly then put his foot down a little harder, causing you to be pushed back in your seat from the speed. 

"Jeez", you giggled, glad you had a seatbelt on. 

He drove you all around the city while you both talked and laughed. You had a couple heart attacks from him speeding around and when he decided to pull onto a gravel parking lot to do doughnuts, you almost threw up. 

"So why did you just want to drive around?", you asked him once he seemed to head in the direction of downtown. 

"I'm not sure. I usually do it to think but mostly when I'm bored. I bought this car to have fun yknow? Can't just let it sit there", he winked. He pulled up to the coffee shop which was now closed. 

"Do you want out here? I can drop you to your car so it's safer", he said. You looked around and second thought walking.

"Sure it's up that way. The red one. Its not as nice as yours", you said to him, jokingly. He pulled up behind it as you gathered your purse from the backseat.

"Well thank you for the coffee and the drive. I did have fun", you said hopping out of the car and shutting the door. He rolled the window down as you got out and you bent over to speak to him. He gave you a beautiful bright smile.

"Yeah I did too. But don't take this the wrong way, what's your name?", he asked, a small blush falling over his pale skin. You laughed, completely forgetting that you still hadn't told him your name. You laughed and walked away from him toward your car. He pulled up next to you as you got in and tried to get your attention. Sitting yourself down and rolling down your window you looked over at him.

"Y/n", you said. He smiled and revved his engine a little and took off down the road. 

Just as he pulled away, your phone chimed. You smiled looking down and then a pit in your stomach formed. It was from Keigo.


	22. Chapter 21

You sat in your car, unsure what you should do. Dabi had long since drove away, leaving you alone to deal with a mixture of emotions and questions.

From Keigo: Hey Babybird

It almost infuriated you, how something so simple could get into your head. That's all he had to say? After everything you guys had done and then weeks of nothing, zilch, nada. Not a single message, call, appearance, carrier pigeon, fax. How dare he!

You snapped back to reality and started your car to head home. 

___________________________________________________________________________

A couple days had passed and you hadn't answered Keigo. Dabi hadn't texted either which left you to yourself. Work had taken up most of your time but the other bit of time left by yourself was spent mostly moping around the house. Today, you were burrito'd under your softest blanket on your couch when your phone had chirped. You had never grabbed your phone so quickly, but were immediately let down.

From Paige: HAPPY FRI-YAY lets get drunk c:

Nothing sounded better, actually. After reading her text, you opened FaceTime.

"Bitch, you'll never guess what the fuck happened to me", you spilled as soon as she answered.

"Uh oh, do I want to know?", she said. You immediately filled her in on everything that had happened since you last seen her. She listened to you intently and was surprised at the events you had told her.

"Well do you want my opinion or did you just want to vent", she asked you when you finished. 

"I don't know, dude, I want... .. I want to drink and never think about this again. I was fine I had moved on. Why did he think it was ok to send just HeY bAbYbIrD", you mocked and sat up on the couch. Paige laughed at you but sternness soon followed.

"So you have two options I see. First, tell Keigo to fuck off for what he did. Its more than justifiable and you can see where things go with Dabi. Or two, if you feel like he may actually have something to say that your willing to waste your time for, give that crusty chicken head a chance to explain himself", she said to you. You sat quietly processing the options laid out in front of you. Both were good options both had promising outcomes. Either you would know why he ghosted you and possibly give him another chance or you could tell him to fuck off and see what happened between you and Dabi. You had sat quiet for a little while longer when Paige spoke again.

"I mean, that's just what I would do. But first, lets get drunk huh? Lets deal with those things Monday", she said. You sighed and nodded your head.

"Nine o'clock?", she said to you. You, again, nodded your head and she gave one last squeal and hung up the phone. Just as you hung up with her, your phone chimed again, this time a text.

From Dabi: What's do you have going on tonight?

You couldn't help but smile at your phone. This was going to be a super hard decision, you could already tell. But Paige was right, Keigo ghosted you for weeks, you can ghost him until Monday. 

To Dabi: Going out, Want to come?

From Dabi: Deal, can I pick you up?

To Dabi: Sure 8:30 my place

You sent him your address and laid back on the couch, hoping to get a nap in. 

________________________________________________________________________________Six o'clock came pretty quickly. You had woken up from your nap a couple hours before and now were about to hop in the shower to begin getting ready. In your shower, you had thought of countless things to say to Keigo, including a scenario where you punch him as hard as you could. You sighed at your silliness and began to take pity on yourself. 

_Y'know what we're not going to do, Y/N? Feel any type of bad. HE fucked up. You are the baddest bitch and he fucked up his chance with you. Now you have someone who kind of wants to hang out with you. Don't forget who the fuck you are!_

You pumped yourself up with confidence as much as you could and hopped out of the shower to do your hair, makeup, and find the outfit of the night. If you were going to spend the night with Dabi, you wanted to make it worth your while. You chose a black body con dress that was almost too short. It was mostly plain except the neckline was strappy and in the shape of a pentagon which give you a rocker chic feel. Knowing, you would be chilly and slightly naked, you paired a baggy denim jacket and hung it off your shoulders; almost like a shawl. As for shoes, you decided on plain, black, opened toe stilletto heels, which were painted a pretty blood red. You felt the outfit was giving you goth, glam, rocker chic vibes, so you decided on a wavy hairstyle and a simple but bold cat eye with black lipstick. You felt, witchy, but hot and it was honestly the confidence booster you needed. Looking back at yourself in your full body mirror, you felt the confidence start to build and just as quick as you had finished, your phone chimed again.

From Dabi: I'm outside

You walked through your house making sure you had everything you needed; ID, phone, debit card. You zipped them into the pocket on your jacket and headed out the door.

Once you got outside, you saw Dabi leaning against his car with a cigarette in his mouth. He stared at you as your approached. He didn't take his eyes off you but gave no other sign of emotion. It was almost scary.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?", you asked him, with full attitude. He exhaled a puff of smoke and flicked his cigarette to the ground.

"Because I can't decide if I want to fuck you now or later", he said plainly. You could feel a blush start to form but you wanted to match his energy.

"I could say the same thing about you", you said climbing into his car with a smirk. He looked equally as yummy as you did. He had on black, ripped, skinny jeans and a fitted white tee that wrapped around his muscular arms with black combat boots. His hair was wet like he had just washed it but he had some gel in so it was drying spikey. He smelled like musk and vanilla but smoky and it was almost addicting. If only your younger emo kid self could see you now. 

He climbed in the car after you and gave you another look. You could tell from the way he looked at you that he meant what he said. His face was still stoic but his eyes had glimmered and had a hint of lust. So far your plan was working.

You pulled up to the bar that Paige had said to meet at a little after leaving your apartment. Even though Dabi had kind of known your friend, this was his first time meeting her. As far as you could tell, he wasn't nervous but how could you have known? He always looked like he didn't care. Walking up to the bar, you flashed your ID's to the bouncer and made your way in. Paige squealed, when you walked in and ran up to meet you.

"Girl. You look... like a hot witch", she yelled over the music. It was a little after 9 and you were surprised at how busy the bar was already. You looked around, taking in your surroundings, then grounded yourself, smiled at Paige.

"Thank you, Uh... you kind of know Dabi", you said gesturing his direction. "He's tagging along with us". He nodded at Paige and gave a faint smile.

"Oh yeah, you work at Judy's! I knew you looked familiar", she said to him. 

"Yeah, I've seen you around. Its nice to actually meet you. I'll buy our first round of drinks... what do you want?", he said. You both told him your drink orders and he disappeared toward the bar. Paige turned to look at you and she had a shocked look on her face.

"Biiiitttccccchhhhh. On my mama, you're going home with him tonight", she laughed. You blushed and laughed at her and looked around for a seat.

"I was planning on it", you winked and turned toward a booth. Dabi returned shortly later with a tray of drinks and shots. 

"Everyone gets two", he said setting it down. Paige's eyes looked hungry, like she hadn't drank in years. You giggled and picked your shots and drink off the tray.

"Lets get FUCKED", Paige winked at you and held her glass up high to cheer. Everyone held up their drinks and clinked the glasses together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone whose left kudos and comments; I really appreciate the love. This is a lengthy filler chapter the next one will be juicy! Enjoy!


	23. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter to help move the story along. It does get lemon-y at the end. Thank you everyone for reading!

Time had been flying and so far you were having a blast. You had hopped a couple bars and your small group had grown from people you both had known just tagging along. Honestly, you were so into being with friends and having so much fun, you hadn't realized which bar you had walked into. You were standing at the bar with Dabi behind you while your small group was ordering drinks. This would be your 9th drink tonight and you were feeling good. The music was just right, the lighting was perfect, you felt sexy. You began to move your body against him as you stood to wait. He leaned down closer to you and you could feel his breath on your ear.

"Keep it up, I swear to god", he said smoothly. You smirked at him but had no intention of stopping. Soon, though, Paige turned suddenly toward you. She reached her mouth up to your ear.

"That's fucking Keigo up there", she said to you pointing. You looked up and immediately and stopped moving, feeling a pit in your stomach start to form. You hadn't even noticed you walked into his bar. Dabi looked down at you both, confused. Paige caught on and yelled, "Her ex", she gestured. He nodded and picked up the drinks from the bar. Just as Paige had told him, Keigo had looked in your direction. Something changed in Dabi and he took a sip of his drink. Slowly he reached a hand up toward your neck, grabbing it strongly but not rough and then wrapping his other arm around your waist. He added a little pressure and a finger tilted your chin up toward him, your mouth falling open slightly. You submitted to his touch and suddenly only had Dabi on your mind. A small puddle forming in your panties, you followed his every move. Once you had fully tilted your head back, he let some of the drink he took flow out of his mouth into yours and let it flow down your throat. You had had your eyes shut but opened them slightly to see that he had a smirk on his face but his eyes were trained on Keigo. You looked up as well, following Dabi's eyesight and you could see anger start to form on Keigo's face. 

Paige, who had witnessed the entire thing and was stunned, yelled at you over the music, "Damn, well when you guys are done fucking, do you have a brother?". You laughed at her joke and turned to Dabi with a sultry smile. 

"I told you to keep it up", he said to you smirking and dropping his arm but not without a quick ass grab. You blushed and turned back around to Paige, quickly looking back up to see that Keigo had disappeared. You knew you should be a little worried but at this point, you didn't care. You reminded yourself that he fucked up and after Dabi's little show of possession, you wanted nothing more than to climb him like a tree. 

You had started to feel the music again and suddenly you were dragging him to the dance floor. He followed you, with a drink in his hand and his eyes fixed on you. You pushed any thought that wasn't of Dabi out of your mind and let the music take you over. Dabi followed your every move and soon you could feel something in his pants that wasn't there before. It gave you another burst of confidence, knowing that you had, indeed, looked sexy while dancing instead of a fish out of water like you normally thought. 

After a while, Dabi could no longer control himself. He dragged you off the dance floor and toward the back of the bar. You followed, willingly, and giggled. He pushed open a door in a dark corner and dragged you into the small hallway. It was dark except for the red light given off by an exit sign, giving the hallway a red hue. Once you both were in, he pushed you up against the door and attacked your neck with kisses. He let his hands roam your body and one of his hands made its way up your back and into your hair. You let out a small moan and a giggle and he pulled your dress down over your chest. He stopped for a moment, admiring your chest and smiled before taking your nipple in his mouth. Again, you let out another moan and relaxed against the wall. He moved a leg between your legs and moved once arm against the wall, enclosing you in his small space. You wanted nothing more than to feel him on and in you. He came up to meet his lips with yours and you pressed into him passionately. The puddle in your panties was now a lake, starting to soak through them. Dabi snaked a hand down your body, caressing your ass and hiking up your dress a little. He flirted a couple fingers against your pussy and let out a breathy sigh when he felt your juices. 

"Damn, Doll. For me?", he said, seductively. You blushed and pressed your lips to him again as he slowly pushed your panties to the side and circled your button. You let out a moan against his kiss, your body not quite relieved to feel finally feel him. His speed began to pick up and your legs began to shake. Then there was the sound of a door closing farther down the dark hall. It scared you both and he stopped moving. You quickly put your titty back in your dress and pulled it down. 

"This area is for employee's only", a familiar voice called. The pit in your stomach returned once you recognized who it was.


	24. Chapter 23

Dabi smirked while keeping eye contact with you as he pulled away.

"Do you always have to cock block me, Kiego", he said back. You looked at him, nervous and the pit in your stomach turned to full fledged anxiety.

"Let's just go", you said softly to him, pleding with him to leave. His body kept you in place as you tried to turn and leave.

"No, Doll, it's fine. We just got lost", he said with a devious smirk, loud enough for Keigo to hear. He had looked up away from you to see Keigo coming down the hallway.

"Why are you here, Dabi, and how do you know Y/N", Keigo said not taking his eyes off you. There was a hint of sadness coupled with anger in them and you wanted nothing more in the world than to crawl in a hole and bury yourself. 

"We're just having fun, hanging out, y'know. Why do you care?", Dabi replied to him now moving a bit off of the wall and turning to face Keigo. You smoothed your dress and your hair down as much as you could, being careful not to look up and make eye contact again. 

"You didn't want to return my texts?", Keigo said directing the question at you, a small hint of venom in his voice. Hearing his question triggered the flood of anger you had been feeling since he ghosted come rushing back to you.

"No actually, Kiego, I was going to ghost you. Y'know like you did to me. Why are you getting in my business?", you snapped up to look at him. He stepped back, shocked at the animosity in your voice for a second but then stood still.

"Well you're in my bar fucking a murderer", he said looking up to Dabi. Dabi chuckled and rolled his eyes. And you looked up confused at Keigo's statement. Murderer?

"Oh please, Bird Boy, We are no different from each other. Get off your high horse. You just happen to have an out if you get caught", Dabi said to Keigo. Keigo stood, not quite knowing what he wanted to do. His eyes, half lidded, were filled with anger and you hadn't seen an anger in him before. He reached quickly for one of his feathers, which came out and seemed to harden, reflecting on the red light of the hallway. Dabi straightened up and almost had a chaotic look in his eye. 

"Did he tell you? He was the dude in the alley with me that night. He burnt your little rapist to a crisp", Keigo said to you again, twisting the feather in his hand Dabi rolled his head back again in boredom. You looked between the two men still trying to process the emotions and get out of the way of a sudden brawl. 

"What?", you squeaked fearfully. The pit of anxiety you had felt came rushing back ten fold and you couldn't decide if you were going to throw up, faint, or both.

"Don't try to play tough guy, pretty bird, we both know you'd be dead before you made it a foot", he said lowly, a small, blue flame hovering in his hand. Keigo stood silent for a while in thought, put the feather back into his wing, and turned away from you both. Dabi chuckled and the flame disappeared. You both turned toward the entrance of the hallway, ready to leave, but before you could open the door, Keigo spoke again.

"You have always liked the way girls taste after me", he said looking over his shoulder.

Dabi stopped in his tracks and you pulled against his arm, pleading with him to keep walking. You could feel the anger welling up inside him as his skim became warm to the touch. His eyes had been looking straight forward and keeping their same chaotic look. 

"Lets please just go", you said, tears starting to form in your eyes. Dabi hadn't looked at you but grabbed your hand and led you out of the hallway and through the bar to the entrance. 

Just as you walked outside, the tears began to fall. Dabi had followed behind you and reached for his pack of cigarettes and lit up the second his foot was outside the door. You had kept your back turned to him, as the tears ran down your face. 

"That fucking guy is an asshole. I didn't realize he was the one Paige was saying was your ex", he said exhaling a puff of smoke. 

"Can we just go?", you said softly. He stopped for a minute, not realizing that you had been crying and you felt his chaotic energy fade away.

"Hey, yeah, lets get out of here", he said grabbing your hand and wrapping you into a hug. The act had made your tears flow harder and you were overcome with emotions of all sorts. He let you out of the hug, grabbed your hand and led you back to the car. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I didn't realize where we were. I'm sorry that happened. I'm embarrassed and pissed off", you said once seated in the car. You both had made it back to the car but hadn't bothered to start it and just decided to sit in silence, you unleashed all the word vomit that had built up. 

"Don't apologize, Doll. Keigo and I go way back. Like I said, I didn't know he was your ex... not that it mattered", he said to you puffing on his cigarette. "But can I ask what happened?".

You looked up at him and decided that now was just as good as any other time to tell him the story of Hurricane Keigo. You had told Dabi everything from the day you met him, to the day he ghosted, to meeting him and to current. He followed along and even chuckled when you got to the rooftop part. 

"But wait, what did he mean when he said you burnt someone? Like, with your quirk? Who was it?", you pried, sniffling. He puffed on his cigarette and turned to look at you.

"Well you dated a solider in the mafia so if you're surprised by this then I don't know what to tell you. He came to me one day and said he needed a guy taken care of. Said he messed with some girl he liked and I usually do that shit for people willing to pay. It was strictly business", he said, taking another drag of his cigarette. You sat in the seat of the car, not even sure what your life was at this point. 

A mafia man and a hit man. Why? Why was this your life. You laughed at the lunacy. Dabi, looked on at you but decided to let it play out. 

"I... I don't even know what to say. This is fucking bizarre. What the fuck is happening", you said tears starting to form again as you tilted your head back on the seat and closed you eyes. "My life is a fucking mess. I get ghosted by a killer only to meet another killer..", you said. Dabi cut you off, "woah woah I mean, I don't just kill willy nilly... all the time. Like I said, they contact me to do a service and I provide said service", he said turning to you. You looked over at him and you could tell he was hiding something.

"I don't care anymore. I'm over all of this. I just want to have fun and not worry about this shit", you said dramatically flailing your arms around. 

"Well it's not like anything has changed. You just know more about me and hopefully see that Keigo is an asshole", he said relaxing into his seat again and puffing on his cigarette.

You had sat with Dabi in his car, silently, for a while until you decided that you were no longer in the mood to be out. He seemed to understand and agreed to drop you at home. He watched as you climbed out of the car dismally. He rolled the window down and you turned around at the sound.

"Text me later?", he said softly. You nodded your head and waved him off as you walked into your apartment building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keigo is being a little shit and I'm almost on team Dabi


	25. Chapter 24

You had cooped yourself up in your apartment for a couple days after the bar incident between Keigo and Dabi. You hadn't bothered to reach out to anyone, except to let Paige know you were ok and where you had gone after the bar. Your phone had blown up with texts from both of the men but you were in no mood to deal with them. The mixture of feelings had settled but it left you not knowing how to feel or what you should do. Did you want to talk to Keigo after the nasty display of testosterone he showed? Was that someone you wanted to associate with? You couldn't help but think of the dates he took you on and the time you both spent together. But then you had Dabi, who was chill and mysterious and now that you knew what he really did, did it really change anything? Did knowing what you knew about them both really change them and how you felt about them both?

It had been a week since you looked at your phone. Work was the only thing that took up your time, at this point. But today you decided that you were going to get to the bottom of things. Keigo had texted and called multiple times to talk and you decided, against better judgement and your inner petty bitch, that you would give him the time of day. Just as the thought had crossed your mind, another call from him had come through.

"Hello? Y/N? Can I please talk to you, I need to fix what I did", he spilled when you answered. You remained silent on the phone while he pleaded for your attention. 

After he shut up, you quietly spoke, "I'll meet you at your bar. 4 pm" and hung up. At this point, there was no anxiety, there was no nervousness. Just anger and a strong need to know why. Why did he do and say those things? But you knew you couldn't fully blame him. Dabi had lied to you as well. Granted, who can really just come out and say that he's a hit man? Though his actions weren't as awful towards you, you couldn't help but still be confused as to what you wanted from him. You knew that hearing what Keigo had to say would help in deciding, though.

Four o'clock came faster than you expected and you had made your way to Keigo's bar. It was quiet, inside, and three or four people were seated at the main bar. One bar tender was behind the bar, stuck chatting with an older man. He looked up and waved at you when you walked in. You looked around for a second and began to make your way to the bar, until you heard your name.

"Y/n", Keigo called to you, with a small wave. You turned to see he was up on the second floor of the bar and you made your way up the stairs. You found him sitting on a sofa in the corner and he was the only one up here. 

"I'm glad you came", he said softly. He had awkwardly tried to get up once you got closer and it gave you some secondhand embarrassment. 

"I just... I feel really bad about how I acted and I wanted to apologize.", he said to you once you had sat down. You coked your head in confusion.

"That's it? You didn't want to talk about what the fuck had happened?", you said to him, venom raising in your voice. He looked away from you, in avoidance.

"I can't... I'm sorry. I... Work took me out of town and I couldn't involve you. I don't want you getting wrapped up any farther than you are", he said softly. He had turned back to you while he spoke and put his hand on your leg. 

"But you didn't trust me? You could tell me what you do for a living and trust me not to rat you out but you couldn't tell me you had to leave for work? Not a call or text? That's fucking bullshit Keigo", you said, snapping your leg away from him. 

"I... I know. It's complicated. I had never been in that position and I wasn't sure how to do this, Y/N. I want you to know that I realized I fucked up and seeing you with Dabi of all people, I knew I fucked up and I was nervous you were in danger because he found you", he rambled. 

You were, again, confused, "what do you mean found me? I met him by chance at a bar he worked at". He looked at you, with a look you couldn't quite place but didn't say anything. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?", you said. 

"He doesn't work at a bar, Y/N. He is a hit man but he doesn't work at a bar. And he must have found out that the dude he killed was because of you and he does these things to get to me. Its a fucking stupid game he plays with me sometimes. I was angry and upset and you didn't seem to care. My actions were unacceptable and I realize I was completely in the wrong, but you can't involve yourself with him. It's not safe", he said to you. 

You were frozen in your seat, staring at Keigo trying to process what he was telling you. How was this what had happened. Things weren't adding up and what he was saying about Dabi didn't fit how things had played out between you two. Could this be true? Who were you kidding, anything could fucking happen at this point; nothing was out of reach. But now it left you needing to know what the fuck Dabi had to say. 

"I... I don't know what to think anymore, honestly. I want to believe you because I thought what we had could go somewhere but you didn't trust me, Keigo. I, will accept your apology but I need some time, now, because I need to figure out what I want to allow into my life and I want a straight answer from Dabi", you told him honestly. 

You left the bar shortly after your talk with Keigo and now you felt even more anger. You climbed into your car and reached for your phone.

To Dabi: What are you doing? I need to see you.

You typed it so fast hoping not to give him any hint that you were angry or knew anything. Just as quickly as you had sent the message off, a call came through.

"Hey, What's up? I'm at the bar but I can stop by for a quicky if you want", he said happily. Hearing his voice made your stomach churn. You were sick that the first thing he thought of was sex especially after not talking to him for a while. It was almost like you could start to see the red flag waving. Gross.

"Uh.. sure, you can stop by my apartment", you said, trying to hide the bubbling anger that was welling up inside you. You left the bar and headed toward your apartment to wait for Dabi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the love and taking the time to read! I THINK I want to make this fic have multiple endings that could go in any direction. How would we feel about that? Let me know in the comments and once again, THANKS FOR READING! :D


	26. Chapter 25

You had arrived at your apartment before Dabi had arrived and were fuming from the drive. The entire way all you could think of was how betrayed you felt. It turned out nothing was real with Dabi and he was just using you for some sick game. You climbed out of your car, slammed the door, and head into your building. 

After walking in, setting your things down on your counter and pacing for a while, your phone chimed. 

From Dabi: I'm downstairs

To Dabi: apt 301

Shortly after sending the message, you heard a knock at your door. You opened it swiftly and without even thinking, threw a punch into Dabi's stomach.

"Ow what the fuck, Y/N", he said holding the spot.

"HOW COULD YOU?!", you screamed at him, suddenly not being able to control your emotion. He walked toward you, closing the door behind him.

"What the fuck are you talking about?", he said, confusion washing over his face. 

"You fucking stalked me to get back at Keigo. You lied to me and I'm just apart of some stupid game", you said. The anger you had felt made another appearance in your tears as you spoke, again, softly, "I fucking liked you, Dabi". He stood in front of you in silence, staring at you. His eyes were still the same shade of ice filled with an emotion you couldn't quite place. 

"You spoke to Keigo?", he asked you softly, exhaling.

"So it's true?! You have nothing other than that to say?", you yelled again, more tears streaming.

"Y/N, what exactly did he tell you?", he said taking a step toward you, still no emotion on your face.

"That you go after his flings because its some sick game you do with him and that you stalked me to the bar and that's the only reason you want anything to do with me", you said, your brain thinking faster than your mouth could move.

"Ok, take a second, Y/N, do you see how weird that sounds out loud? I had no way of knowing you were going to be at that bar unless Paige set you up and I had said maybe two words to her before actually meeting her while we were all out", he said, moving past you toward your couch. You turned to look at him, your brain processing what he had said.

"And I had got with one of his flings way back in the day, its a long, stupid story and it honestly doesn't matter. He's just mad that we met. I swear to god this was a coincidence and you're not apart of some grand scheme", he said. You stood, your brain scrambling to make sense of what he was saying. 

It was true. How could he have known you'd be at that bar that night unless he was watching you and you lived on the third floor, so peeping in your windows wasn't exactly possible. Paige had no reason to set you up and it was a stupid thing to think so that was out of the question.

"Why would Keigo lie like that?", you said walking over to him. He hadn't stopped staring at you throughout his explanation.

"Like I said, He's mad we're hanging out. Didn't you say he ghosted you? He probably wants back in your -". Suddenly, he stopped talking and something in his eyes changed.

"What?", you said, grimacing in confusion. 

"Does anyone know you're here?", he said getting off the couch.

"No, what the fuck are you talking about?", you said again, starting to feel scared.

"Go hide or-", he said to you. Suddenly a burst of bangs came from behind you. Objects in your house started to explode and you fell the floor in a panic. A small gold capsule, a bullet, landed by your hand. Just as you realized what had happened, Dabi's blue flames erupted from his hands, bursting down the door and setting the door and the people on the other side of it on fire. 

"We need to go, now", he said grabbing your hand and pulling you up. You body wasn't reacting and you were frozen in shock.

"Y/N! Let's go", he said pulling you. You came crashing back to reality as you were running down the hallway. You looked back at your apartment and the blue fire that was spreading in the hallway. What the fuck just happened?!

You both burst through a door into the stairwell and ran down the stairs. 

"Dabi, what the fuck is happening?", you said as you followed him.

"Keigo happened", he said to you, still holding your hand but not looking at you. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You sat in Dabi's car, in an alley way, quietly. He was puffing on a cigarette and you hadn't spoken since you parked. After fleeing from your apartment, from what you gathered was a hit, Dabi drove you to where you sat now. This was definitely not how you thought things would go, tonight. Keigo just tried to kill you after telling you some stupid lie and trying to get back with you. You didn't know what to think at this point. As your head spun with uncertainty, the tears from before began to stream down your face. 

"Look, Doll, I... I'm so sorry", Dabi said to you, grabbing a hold of your hand. "I didn't think this is how things would go. This is my fault and when I see that stupid bird I'm-".

You cut him off as you spoke softly, "No". He stopped talking to listen, turning to you as he did. 

"What do you mean no? He just tried to kill us! He's fucking dead", he said to you. You felt his skin warm up in anger.

"I'm tired of all the shit, Dabi. This isn't what I want. I just wanted to....", you started.

"I understand that, Y/N, but you chose this drama when you slept with Keigo. I know you didn't know but you knew he was a soldier. This is the lifestyle and he's able to do this shit with no repercussions, legally, so guess how we deal with it?", he said. You looked at him to see his eyes dancing with anger and chaos. 

"I don't even know, Dabi. Hours ago I was talking with him and he made it sound like he wanted continue seeing me and now he's just tried to kill me.. and you! Like, this is fucked up, Dabi. This isn't normal. If we stay here what will happen?", you said, pleading with him, the tears falling from your eyes. 

"I know, you didn't sign up for this completely and I would hope you don't go back to him after this-", he said. 

"Fuck no, I'm just saying that this has moved too fast and if your telling me the truth, I don't want you to get hurt or for me to get hurt. Wouldn't it just be easier to move?", you said, cutting him off. He chuckled. 

"Don't worry about me, Doll. And I wouldn't let anything happen to you. But that fuckin bird bitch is dead", he said wiping a tear from your chin and taking a puff of his cigarette. 

"I don't want to know, Dabi. Just take me ho-", you began but paused. "Oh right! I don't have an apartment anymore".

"You can stay with me or I can take you Paige's", he said to you. You sunk back into your seat. 

"I don't want to explain to Paige what the fuck just happened. If you don't mind, I'll stay with you and look for another apartment tomorrow", you said rubbing your head. 

He chuckled and started his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think this will be the start of the original ending and when I do the alternate ending it will be a Chapter 25/Alternate ending and there will be however many parts to it to finish. I am hoping to wrap this up here in the next couple chapters. Thank you all for the love, the kudos, the comments; it means a lot. Please let me know how we love it so far.


End file.
